


Love Is Actually All Around

by ravaged_by_fandom



Series: A Bicycle Built for Two [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Rimming, momentary violence, past Cas/Meg, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravaged_by_fandom/pseuds/ravaged_by_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after they started dating, Dean and Castiel are taking the next step in their relationship, meeting Castiel's family, during Christmas. But will they survive the experience?</p><p>WARNING: This fic is incomplete, and will likely remain that way for awhile. I am really sorry, but Supernatural has betrayed me and I desperately need a break. Forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally continuing this ridiculously fluffy story because I love writing it, and many of you seemed to enjoy it. I hope you enjoy this as well!
> 
> Also, I read a fic once that had Anna as Cas' mother, and I really liked the concept, so I've rolled with that here. I hope no one objects.
> 
> 9/5/14: Dear readers, I'm afraid I have to put this on temporary hiatus. I'm currently taking a break from Supernatural, and I'm not feeling particularly inspired. I will return to it. Its not my plan to abandon the story, but don't expect any updates in the mean time. Sorry :(

Dean rested his arm across Castiel’s bare chest as he watched him sleep, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing in time with the gentle rocking of the houseboat on the waves. He marveled at the beautiful man sleeping next to him and how lucky he was to have him in his life. He softly brushed his lips across Castiel’s temple, then pulled back to discover Castiel watching him, smiling tenderly. “Good morning, Cas.”

“Good morning, Dean.”

“Sorry if I woke you.”

Castiel rolled until he was half on top of Dean. “Its fine,” he assured before kissing Dean deeply.

They both quickly recoiled from the lingering morning breath and chuckled quietly.

“What time is it?” Castiel asked as he rolled onto his back, remaining snuggled up to Dean’s side.

Dean looked at where the sun had begun to shine down the stairs leading to their little love nest, and where his cell phone had ended up during the previous evening’s amorous activities. “Early,” he replied.

Castiel huffed out a sleepy laugh. He began to stretch languidly before grunting in discomfort.

“You ok?”

“I think things got a bit too strenuous last night,” Castiel laughed.

“No such thing,” Dean replied, massaging Castiel’s thighs with his fingertips. “Maybe you just need to take up those yoga classes again.”

“When hell freezes over,” Castiel retorted. “Gabriel has enough ammunition.”

“Gabriel? How does Gabriel know?”

“Balthazar finds no greater joy than gossiping about my love life. I’ve received some … unsavory texts. The last thing I need is either of them realizing I’m doing yoga so we can have more acrobatic sex.”

“Guess I’ll have to stretch you out myself,” Dean purred suggestively.

Castiel groaned and buried his face in Dean’s neck. “Please don’t turn me on while we’re discussing my family.”

Dean chuckled and wrapped his arms around Castiel, nipping at his ear. “Sorry; can’t help it.”

They lay in each other’s arms until Castiel’s phone chimed obnoxiously. “Time to get up,” he sighed.

“How about you take the day off, and we’ll spend it in bed?”

“That sounds incredibly tempting, but I have to go to work.”

Dean sighed loudly. “I guess I do, too.”

Both men forced themselves off the bed and stretched. Dean openly admired Castiel’s naked body.

“You know …” Dean began.

“Uh huh?” Castiel knew that sly gleam in Dean’s eyes.

“It would cut down on time if we showered together.” Dean flashed his most charming, shit-eating grin.

Castiel rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, too. “I highly doubt that,” he replied.

“Won’t know until we try,” Dean shrugged.

Five seconds later, they were both under the scalding spray of Dean’s tiny shower. Dean had pressed the entire length of his body down Castiel’s back and was gently massaging soap suds across his chest. He began to kiss Castiel’s neck in a most distracting manner.

Castiel cleared his throat. “For a boat shower, this sure does have great water pressure.”

Dean chuckled into Castiel’s ear. “You’re trying to distract me,” he accused, pinching one of Castiel’s nipples.

Castiel hissed, his ass grinding back into Dean. “I, ah, think it’s you doing the distracting.”

Dean’s hands ran down Castiel’s soapy stomach until they were dangerously close to his burgeoning erection. “You don’t seem too bothered,” Dean murmured, “but I’ll stop if you want me to.” He began to remove his hands, but Castiel grasped them quickly.

“I didn’t tell you to stop.” Castiel turned until he and Dean were chest to chest. “Just make it quick.”

“Can do.” Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and kissed him deeply; Castiel returned the kiss with equal fervor. Soon, Dean had him pressed against the shower wall. He reached for the shower caddy, not wanting to end the heated make-out session, and ended up knocking most of the contents to the tiled floor. He managed to snag the bottle of baby oil and quickly poured a generous amount onto his palm. He then reached between them and grasped both their cocks firmly as he set up a quick pace.

Castiel groaned, rocking impatiently into Dean’s grasp. One hand held onto Dean’s neck for dear life while the other slid down Dean’s back until he cupped his supple ass.

Dean jerked when he felt a finger toying at his hole. “Oh hell yes,” he grunted as his pace quickened. He used his free hand to hike one of Castiel’s legs around his waist.

The two men thrust and kissed and gasped until their frenzy hit its peak. Castiel released a litany of “Dean” as he came across Dean’s hand and his own stomach. Dean thrust a few more times before clamping his teeth onto Castiel’s shoulder and letting out a grunt that may have been Castiel’s name.

Dean gently kissed Castiel’s reddening shoulder. “Sorry,” he murmured into his skin.

Castiel rested his head against the shower wall and smiled. “That. Was. Incredible,” he huffed.

“Fast enough for you?”

“It didn’t last nearly long enough.”

“You’re the one with the schedule to keep.” Dean pulled away and watched the water and cum streaming down Castiel’s body. “C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Fifteen soapy, groping minutes later, Dean and Castiel started getting dressed.

“Can we do that every morning?” Castiel asked as he absentmindedly rummaged through the drawer of his clothes that had slowly made their way onto Dean’s houseboat. With his back turned to Dean, he missed the painfully wistful look that crossed his face.

Dean cleared his throat. “Hard to do when you’re still living with Balthazar,” he murmured.

“Hmm?” Castiel turned to face Dean as he pulled on a pair of slacks.

“Nothing,” Dean hedged. He pulled his shirt on, then gave Castiel a quick peck on the lips. “Let’s get you to work.”

~*~

Dean managed to get Castiel to work only a few minutes late, though it didn’t stop Becky from glancing at him suspiciously as he exited the elevator.

The first half of Castiel’s day was business as usual, but the routine was shattered by his Star Trek “Red Alert” ringtone which meant only one thing: his family was calling. Castiel stared at the caller ID for a long moment before he gathered the courage to answer. “Hello, Mother.”

“Hello, Castiel. I haven’t heard from you in a while.” There was nothing accusatory in her tone, but Castiel could feel it in his bones.

“I’ve been … busy,” Castiel replied lamely.

“Are you enjoying yourself out west?”

“Yes. It’s different.”

Anna was silent for a moment, and Castiel tensed. “So Balthazar tells me you’ve met someone.”

Castiel groaned internally. “I thought Balthazar spoke to you less than I did,” he tried to joke.

Anna did not laugh. “Your brother also told me it’s getting quite serious.”

Castiel swallowed thickly and fantasized about the myriad ways he could murder his older brother. He hadn’t even thought about his relationship with Dean in terms of seriousness. It simply was. It was natural; it felt right. And it was really no one’s business, but his own. “I guess you could say that.”

“Castiel, are you sure you’re ready for another relationship?”

“Mother, I’m perfectly capable of making these decisions.”

“I know that. I’m just concerned. When Meg left you, you moved to the other side of the country.”

Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I had my reasons. Besides, it’s different this time.”

Anna sighed. “Well, as you know, the holidays are coming up. It would mean a lot to your father and me if you visited. And your … boyfriend is welcome to join us.”

Castiel was stunned. “Thank you, Mother. I’ll … We'll consider it.”

“Ok. I love you, son.”

“I love you, too.”

Once Castiel had hung up, he immediately texted Balthazar. *Thanks for outing me to our parents. Ass.*

*she already called u?? thats fantastic!*

*And now she wants me to bring Dean home for Christmas, but I’m guessing that you won’t be joining us on this nightmare vacation.*

*u kno u dont have 2 go*

*I know that. But you could tell she was really trying. And I do miss them.*

*ur <3 is 2 big*

Castiel fell back into his chair, sighing heavily and rubbing his temples.

~*~

Dean entered the busy shrimp shack and made his way to his usual spot. He immediately pulled out the local paper, immersing himself in the Classifieds.

“Welcome to Benny’s, sir. My name is Kevin. May I take your order?”

Dean looked up bemusedly to find a young man he had never seen before waiting on him. “Where’s Benny?” he asked rather tactlessly.

“He’s in the kitchen. You must be Dean.”

“Yeah. How’d you know?”

“Benny told me to be on the lookout for a guy who ‘walked in like he owned the joint.’”

Dean scowled at the (accurate) description, but he quickly got over it. “It’s nice to meet you, Kevin. I’ll take a beer and a bit of Benny’s time when he’s got the chance.”

“Comin’ right up,” Kevin replied cheerfully.

Dean watched him disappear into the kitchen, then returned to his newspaper. He was soon interrupted by the thunk of his beer on the table.

Benny smiled at him roguishly. “Good afternoon, brother.” He joined Dean at the small table. “Business been good lately?”

“Steady enough,” Dean replied, taking a sip of his beer. “Seems like you’re keeping busy; enough for a hired hand, at least.”

They both turned to watch Kevin bus a recently vacated table.

“I didn’t really need the help, but he needed a job, and he seems like a good kid.”

“What is he, in high school?”

“Goes to Sam’s school, actually,” Benny grinned.

Dean nearly choked on his beer. “But he’s, like, sixteen!”

“Smart kid,” was all Benny said. “But what do we have here?” He snatched the newspaper from under Dean’s elbow before Dean could react.

“Dammit, Benny, that’s-”

“Ohhh, looking at apartments. Are you sick of living on a boat already?”

Dean glowered. “I just need a bit more space.”

“Mmhm. And this has nothing to do with a certain angel. Right.”

Dean grabbed the paper back, crinkling it beyond recognition. “Why must you always call him that?” he muttered.

Benny just grinned, all teeth.

Dean finally relented. “He’s practically living with me already. And when he’s not there …” Dean sighed.

“Have you talked to him about it?”

Dean averted his gaze guiltily. “Not yet. I wanted a better place first. I can’t imagine him agreeing to live with me at all, let alone on a beat-up houseboat.”

“Brother, I don’t think you understand how far he’s lost on you. Just ask him. Then you can search for a place together.”

Dean smiled. “Thanks for the advice, Benny.”

“Any time, brother, any time. But now I’ve got to get back to work.”

“Later.” Dean waved over his shoulder as Benny retreated into the kitchen, then he called across the packed room, “Hey, Kevin!”

Kevin set down his bin of dirty plates and made his way through the maze of tables. “What’s up, Dean?”

Dean motioned at Benny’s now vacant chair.

“Oh, I’ve got to-”

“It’s fine. Benny won’t mind.”

Kevin nodded and sat down.

“So Benny tells me you go to the local college.”

“I’m a freshman; it’s my first semester.”

“Cool. My brother goes there, too.”

“Really?”

“Yep. Sam Winchester. He’s technically a sophomore, due to some … unfortunate circumstances, but he’s studying pre-law and getting along pretty well.”

“That’s great. I’m pre-med. I’m hoping to transfer once I save up some money. I’m looking into scholarships, too.”

“You and Sammy should hang out sometime. I’m pretty sure he’s got a binder full of scholarship options; and he’s a pretty nice guy, I guess.”

“Yeah, that sounds like fun.”

The conversation lapsed into a brief awkward silence.

“Well, I have to get back to work.” Kevin stood, before adding, “Did you want anything to eat?”

“Um, no. I’m fine. I should get back to work, too.” Dean put on his friendliest smile. “It was nice to meet you, Kevin.”

“You, too, Dean.” Kevin picked up his bin and continued bussing tables.

Dean looked at the crumpled newspaper in front of him and sighed. He had no idea how or when to pop this particular question.

~*~

Castiel arrived at his shared loft in a less than stellar mood.

Balthazar sat hunched over what constituted their dining table eating cereal; he looked mildly surprised. “My, my, you haven’t been here in … two weeks? Three? Haven’t had a row I hope?”

“The only ones having a “row” are in this room,” Castiel replied irritably.

Balthazar laughed. “You’re still upset that I told mummy.”

“Of course, I’m still upset! As if fielding all these texts from Gabriel wasn’t bad enough. And stop using British slang! For god’s sake, you aren’t British!”

Balthazar ignored that last part. “They were going to find out sooner or later. The two of you are practically living together.”

Castiel reddened considerably; he had realized how much time he’d been spending at Dean’s, but no one had actually come out and said it. He brushed the thoughts aside. “That’s not the point. It wasn’t your place to tell anyone. I wanted to take my time.”

“Cassy, if you “took your time,” they’d never find out. Besides, I only told mother. And Gabriel, though he’s been suspecting it for some time.”

“I- What? Fine, so I get to tell the “fun” people like dad and Lucifer?”

“Look, you love Dean, right?”

“Yes,” Castiel mumbled.

“And you’re proud of him?”

“Of course,” Castiel sighed.

“Then it’ll be fine. I promise,” Balthazar assured. “Trust me, you’ll never be more disappointing than Gabriel or myself.”

“That really shouldn’t be so comforting.”

Balthazar smiled. “Now that that’s out of the way, I assume you’re just stopping by for clean undies before you head back to your personal love boat?”

Castiel couldn’t argue with the truth. “Yes.”

“Why don’t you two just move in together already?” Balthazar asked around a mouthful of cereal.

Castiel paused as he filled yet another bag with essentials. “I don’t know. I don’t think Dean’s comfortable with the boat situation.”

Before Balthazar could respond, the door buzzer went off, signaling Dean’s arrival. Castiel shoved the remaining items unceremoniously into his bag.

“You should bring it up with him,” Balthazar suggested as Castiel headed for the door.

“Maybe,” Castiel replied. He opened the door, then turned to face his brother. “Do not tell any more family members. I will handle it.”

“Sure thing, Cassy. Good night! See you in a fortnight!”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Good night.”

Once Castiel and Dean were on the road headed for the marina, Dean turned the music down. Castiel decided now was the best time to bring up his mother’s request.

“There's something I want to ask-” both said simultaneously before chuckling.

“You first,” Castiel urged.

“No, no, it’s all you,” Dean laughed.

“My mother called me today.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean raised an eyebrow. “That doesn’t happen often.”

“She wants to meet you,” Castiel blurted.

“I didn’t think she even knew about me.”

“It turns out Balthazar is more loose-lipped than I realized.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Your brother is something else.” He looked at Castiel in concern. “Is she ok with us? I remember you saying she’s really religious.”

“She’s … trying, which I appreciate. I don’t think anyone else knows, though.”

“Well, I’d love to meet your mom. I’d love to meet your whole family.”

“This might be your chance. She wants us to visit for Christmas.”

“Oh wow,” Dean exhaled. “That seems … intense.”

“You don’t have to,” Castiel quickly added. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Are you kidding me? It sounds awesome. Besides, you’ve met my entire extended family; now it’s my turn.”

Castiel smiled, glowing with relief and love.

“I haven’t been on that side of the country in a while,” Dean grinned. “Maybe we’ll have a white Christmas.”

Castiel nearly killed them both when he grabbed Dean’s face for a quick kiss. Dean was quick to forgive him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel travel to Boston to meet Castiel's family, but get quite the surprise when they arrive.

During the next Sunday dinner, Castiel was conspicuously absent and Dean was unusually quiet. Everyone at the table shared concerned glances.

“So, Dean, haven’t heard much from you this evening,” Ellen said, trying to break the tension.

Before Dean could respond, Jo blurted loudly, “You haven’t broken up with Cas, have you?”

Dean stared at her incredulously. “What? No! I already told you; he’s busy tonight.”

“You’re being pretty defensive, Dean,” Charlie teased.

“Where is Dorothy tonight, then?”

“She’s at work. Duh.”

Dean gesticulated wildly, as if that proved whatever point he was trying to make.

Charlie snorted. “But she’s a cop! I’m pretty sure accountants don’t work on Sunday evenings.”

Dean sighed, defeated. “He’s just … handling some family stuff.” He realized he was fidgeting nervously and put his hands on his lap.

“What’s eatin’ ya, son?” Bobby asked.

Dean stared at his plate for a moment. “Cas wants me to go to Boston with him during Christmas to meet his family.”

“That’s wonderful,” Ellen smiled.

Dean slowly began to smile, too.

Jo scoffed. “That’s why you’ve been so moody? Thanks for freaking me out, ya wuss.”

Dean scowled at her, then regarded the rest of his family. “It’s just that … we’ve spent every Christmas together for the last ten years. As much as I want to meet Cas’ family, it’ll still be weird without all of you. And I wasn’t sure how everyone would take it.”

“Boooo!” Charlie tossed a wadded napkin at Dean’s head. Bulls-eye.

“Of course, we want you to go!” Sam laughed. “I agree that it’ll be weird, but Cas is part of our family, too. You should spend Christmas with him.”

Dean smiled fondly at his brother. “I think the weirdest part will be Christmas without you.”

“We’re growing up, Dean. This is how things work.”

“Plus, we can Skype every day if you want,” Charlie added. “It’s not the Stone Age. You don’t have to wait patiently by the telegraph machine.”

Benny chuckled. “So how long will you be gone?”

“Uh, we’re leaving on the 19th and returning January 2nd,” Dean replied.

“Oh, so you’re missing New Years, too?” Jo joked. “Now I am upset.”

“Is Balthazar going?” Sam interrupted.

Dean snorted. “He said there was no way in hell we could drag him there, which is really comforting.”

“But you are going to meet the rest of his family, right?”

“I don’t know if Gabriel will be there. Cas says he doubts it. It’s kind of a shame. He sounds worse than Balthazar.”

“You better be on your best behavior,” Ellen advised. “Especially if they’re as religious as Castiel says they are.”

“So will it be a one-way flight or do you have a layover somewhere?” Jo asked innocently, but there was a gleam in her eye.

Dean looked like a deer in headlights. “Son of a bitch, I have to fly there.”

The entire table burst out into peals of laughter.

~*~

Castiel sat on Dean’s bed while he watched him pack, admiring Dean’s ass every time he bent over to pick something up.

“What the hell kinda clothes should I bring?” Dean stared into his dresser drawer full of band t-shirts. “How cold is it there?”

Castiel laughed. “It’s freezing. It was snowing earlier this week.”

Dean grumbled in reply as he dug through his limited supply of warm clothing. “I’ve got a couple of henleys, my army jacket, and a … sweater? I don’t even know where that came from.”

“Previous boyfriend?” Castiel teased.

Dean responded by throwing the offending item at Castiel’s head. Castiel caught it and set it on the bed next to him.

“We may need to buy you a few things. That army jacket won’t keep you warm.”

“Yeah. I’d hate to get sick. Like the fact that I’m a dude isn’t a bad enough first impression.”

Castiel walked up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around him. “I don’t care what they think. I love you and that’s all that matters.”

Dean grabbed one of Castiel’s hands and kissed his knuckles. “I love you, too.” He then picked up a handful of condoms and the bottle of lube. “I need to pack these, too, right?” he joked.

Castiel swatted his ass playfully before muttering, “Yes.”

A few hours of shopping later, Dean had a stocking cap, scarf, gloves, a few sweaters, and a winter coat. He figured he’d survive in his jeans and boots. He overstuffed his single suitcase, then had Castiel sit on top of it while he struggled with the zipper. Castiel chuckled as he watched. Once he had finally zipped it closed, Dean tackled him to the floor in retaliation, but Castiel quickly distracted him with kisses.

Not much else got done that day.

~*~

Sam offered to drive them to LAX, which Dean gladly accepted. The thought of leaving his baby in a parking garage for two weeks was unsettling. In the end, though, it was Dean who actually did the driving to the airport. “It’ll keep me calm,” he explained.

Sam laughed. “Are you going to get completely wasted before the flight?”

“I wish, but that would probably just make things worse.” While Sam looked out the window, Dean glanced at the rearview mirror, catching Castiel’s eye, and smiled gently.

Castiel smiled back.

Once they arrived, Sam hopped out and helped them retrieve their luggage from the trunk. He hugged them both, clapping Dean on the back. “Have fun! Text me when you land.”

Dean turned slightly green. “Yeah, when we land …”

Castiel grasped Dean’s hand reassuringly.

Sam grinned at them. “You’ll be fine.”

Dean slowly nodded, gripping Castiel’s hand tightly. “You better take care of my baby.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “And you better go. You’re going to miss your flight.”

“I know, I know. I’ll see you later, Sammy.”

“See you later, Dean. You, too, Cas.”

“Goodbye, Sam.”

Dean and Castiel grabbed their luggage and headed inside the airport. They skipped the insane check-in line and printed their boarding passes at one of the self-serve kiosks.

“I can’t believe your parents bought both our tickets,” Dean said as they made their way to the security line. “I have no idea how to repay them.”

“Just thank them and don’t let them catch us having sex.”

Dean laughed so hard that several weary travelers and TSA agents fixed him with withering glares, but Dean didn’t care. As they waited in the ridiculous line, Dean read the signs detailing the security process. “Wait, we have to take off our shoes?” he asked incredulously.

“When was the last time you flew?” Castiel laughed.

“Uh … Never?” Dean replied. “So why do we have to take off our shoes?”

“Simple answer: 9/11,” Castiel explained.

Dean looked at the sign bemusedly. “Still?”

Castiel shrugged.

They unloaded their things into the plastic bins and onto the conveyer belt. Dean unceremoniously kicked off his boots and tossed them into a plastic bin as well. Each took their turn walking through the metal detector before being waved through by a security agent. Dean grumbled as he laced his boots up on the designated benches. He and Castiel rearranged their coats and bags, then set off to find their gate.

“It’s like a mall in here,” Dean pointed out as they walked through the packed terminal.

“Have you really never flown before?”

“Nope. My dad drove us everywhere, and I just kept up the tradition.”

“So how do you know you’re afraid of flying?”

Dean looked incredulous. “You’re in a giant metal tube, thousands of feet in the air. What, exactly, isn’t terrifying about that situation?”

“You’re far more likely to crash your Impala than be involved in a plane crash,” Castiel assured.

“That doesn’t make me feel better,” Dean groused.

Castiel just rolled his eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

Once they found their gate, they settled down in the first available seats, piling their things at their feet. Dean immediately started fidgeting. Their flight didn’t leave for another 45 minutes, and Dean wasn’t sure he’d make it.

“How long is this flight again?” he asked, swallowing the nervousness in his voice.

Castiel glanced at Dean. “About six hours.”

“Oh god.” Dean buried his face in his hands.

Castiel ran a soothing hand up and down Dean’s back. “I promise it’ll be ok. I’ll be next to you the whole time.” Dean peaked out from behind one hand, and Castiel smiled.

Dean leaned back into his chair with a sigh, but smiled back. “Ok.”

Thirty minutes later, they were boarding the plane. Dean nodded nervously at the welcoming stewardess, and complained about the size of the aisles as they slowly shuffled to their seats. Once seated, Dean nervously took in his new surroundings. Castiel took his hand again, and Dean eventually relaxed.

Dean managed to stay calm throughout the entire, thankfully calm, flight. Castiel kept him distracted by describing the family members Dean would soon meet, along with the house he grew up in. Dean admired the view from the airplane window occasionally, but never looked for too long. During landing, he grasped Castiel’s hand a bit tighter than necessary, but Castiel didn’t mind.

As they made their way down the terminal toward baggage claim, Castiel happily declared, “You made it through your first flight!”

“Yeah, I did,” Dean laughed. “So who’s picking us up?”

“Lucifer, according to my mother.”

“I still can’t believe your parents named him Lucifer.”

“Well, he’s come to earn the name.”

They stepped onto the packed escalator. As it slowly descended, Dean rifled through his bag, looking for his scarf and hat; Castiel peered at the crowd in case Lucifer was already there. What he saw made his blood run cold.

“Holy shit,” he whispered, grabbing Dean’s arm.

Dean looked up abruptly. “What’s wrong?”

“I thought he wasn’t coming,” was all Dean got in response.

Dean followed his gaze. There in the middle of the crowd stood a short, blond-haired man with a mischievous smirk. “Is that Gabriel?”

Castiel released Dean’s arm and began to desperately search for an escape route, but there were too many people. The escalator was leading him straight to his doom.

Dean grasped Castiel’s shoulder to still him. “Whoa, its ok. It’s just your brother.”

“You don’t understand,” Castiel breathed. “This is going to be a nightmare.”

Dean looked back at Gabriel who had begun to chuckle with glee at his younger brother’s reaction. Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel and pulled him close; Castiel tensed up at first, but then buried his face in Dean’s neck. “I’ll be with you the whole time,” he assured.

Castiel pulled away and took a deep breath. “Ok.”

They finally exited the escalator. Castiel strode towards Gabriel with more confidence than Dean knew he was feeling.

“I thought you weren’t coming home for Christmas,” Castiel greeted.

“What’s the matter, Cassy?” Gabriel replied. “You don’t seem at all happy to see me.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “You’ve been asking me about how I’m enjoying ‘my new gay lifestyle’ for the past two months.”

Gabriel sighed dramatically. “I just wanted to make sure you’re happy.”

“I’m pretty sure asking about favorite sexual positions goes a little too far.”

Gabriel ignored this and focused his gaze on Dean. He seemed to be appraising Dean like a prime cut of meat. “So this is the guy who seduced you?”

Dean scowled, preparing to defend himself, but Castiel beat him to the punch.

“He did not seduce me; I asked him out. And even though its none of your business, I’ve always been bi, so you can cut it out with the jokes.”

Gabriel looked positively shocked by Castiel’s defiance. “Looks like the move out West did you good in more ways than one.” He glanced at Dean.

“So did you come all this way just to torture me?” Castiel asked icily.

Gabriel’s smirk fell a bit. “I wanted to see you. It’s been a while, little brother.”

Castiel relented. “It has. And to be honest, I’m glad it was you instead of Lucifer.”

Gabriel snorted. “Duh. C’mon, mom’s expecting us.” He turned and headed for the doors, not offering to help with either man's luggage.

Castiel began to follow him, but Dean stopped him briefly. “Are you ok?”

Castiel smiled. “Yeah, I’m ok.”

Dean kissed him chastely. “I’m proud of you. That was awesome.”

Castiel blushed.

“Are you coming or what?” Gabriel yelled over the noise of the crowd.

“C’mon, we can do this,” Dean reassured.

Castiel nodded, then they both followed Gabriel out into the cold.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel finally arrive at his parents' home and deal with the varying reactions of his family members. It's going to be an interesting two weeks.

The drive to the Shurley house was long, but relatively unremarkable. Gabriel insisted that Castiel sit up front, leaving Dean relegated to the back, but he used the opportunity to take in his new surroundings. The city was covered in a light dusting of snow; it had been awhile since Dean had seen snow.

“So how is Balthazar?” Gabriel asked his brother. “Still faking that ridiculous British accent?”

“Like you haven’t sunken so low to “score chicks,” Castiel replied.

Gabriel rolled his eyes fondly at the finger quotes.

“Besides, haven’t you been talking to him regularly about my love life?”

“We like to text regularly about your love life, actually,” Gabriel explained.

“So did you really come all the way up here just to harass me?”

Gabriel pretended to mull over his answer before saying, “Not just you.”

Castiel side-eyed Gabriel. “What do you mean?”

“I have got to see everyone’s reactions. Mom apparently only told our dear brothers that you’re bringing a date; she didn’t specify gender.”

Castiel sank into the car seat. “What? Why?”

“I guess she wanted to leave that up to you.”

“This is going to be a nightmare.”

Dean hated being in the back, unable to hold Castiel and comfort him. He also felt ridiculously like a third wheel; the Shurley family dynamics were extremely foreign to him.

“You’ll be fine,” Gabriel assured his brother. “Dad won’t give a fuck, and who cares what our older brothers think? Fuck ‘em.”

Castiel glanced at Gabriel. “That’s easy for you to say. You get to stay on the sidelines and enjoy the carnage.”

Gabriel scoffed in mock offense. “What have I ever done to you to make you have such an opinion of me?”

“Should I answer alphabetically or chronologically?” Castiel quoted sarcastically.

Gabriel ignored him. “Hey, you in the back! What’s your name again?”

Dean swallowed his frustration. “Dean,” he replied, then added, “Winchester.”

“What’s your story, Dean Winchester?”

“Nothing special. I live in Santa Monica near my brother and the rest of my family. I rent bikes on the pier,” Dean answered.

“Hmmmm, very interesting. Balthazar tells me you’ve been keeping my baby brother very happy.” Gabriel leered at Dean in the rear-view mirror.

Dean was not going to play this game. “We make each other very happy,” he replied, leaving out any possible insinuations. He could see Castiel smiling in the side-view mirror. “What about you, Gabriel? I barely know anything about you.” It was a lie; Castiel had told him plenty about Gabriel, but Dean needed to fight fire with fire.

Gabriel’s smirk fell once again. “I live in Florida; nearly as far away from these people as Cassy and Balthazar. I own a bar near the beach.”

Dean nodded. “So I know why Cas ran away and why Balthazar ran away, but why did you?”

Gabriel’s fallen smirk finally turned into a grimace. “You’ll know soon enough.”

Everyone was quiet for the rest of the trip. Dean went back to admiring the sights. The snow became thicker the closer they got to the Shurley residence. Finally, they pulled up to an ornate gate. Gabriel punched a code into the keypad and the gates slowly opened to let them in. As they drove through the neighborhood, Dean couldn’t believe how massive the houses were.

“Damn, Cas. I know you said your parents are wealthy, but this is nuts ….” Castiel didn’t reply, but just moments later Dean felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. When he checked the message, it simply read, “I prefer your houseboat.” Dean beamed at Castiel.

Gabriel pulled the car into a long, sloping driveway that lead to a large, two story house. It was tastefully decorated for Christmas and covered in a blanket of snow. Dean thought it looked like something out of a catalogue. There were three other cars in the driveway, each of them nicer than the last. Dean exhaled loudly, then read Castiel’s text again. He could do this.

All three men stepped out of the car and into the cold. Gabriel popped the trunk, once again not offering any assistance as Dean and Castiel hauled out their luggage. Instead of taking them to the front door, Gabriel lead them to a door on the side of the house, opening it without preamble.

“We’re here,” he called loudly, stomping his boots onto the tile floor to free them of snow.

Dean and Castiel did the same. It was comfortably warm inside, so they began shedding layers. When Dean looked around, he realized they were in a large laundry room. Gabriel and Castiel hung their coats and scarves on the hooks on the far wall, so Dean did the same.

If Dean thought the laundry room was impressive, he was blown away by the kitchen. It was twice the size of Benny’s kitchen, and just as tastefully decorated as the outside of the house.

“Did your parents do all this?” he asked, gesturing at the garlands and candles.

“Hell no,” Castiel replied. “They hire someone every year.”

Dean frowned. “Doesn’t that take the fun out of it?”

Castiel only huffed a cheerless laugh in reply.

Before he could comfort Castiel, a middle-aged woman with stunning red hair walked in through the other door.

“Castiel.” She smiled and hugged her son warmly.

“Hello, mother,” Castiel replied, returning the hug, though he seemed guarded.

Anna then turned to Dean, and Dean sucked in a breath. “You must be Dean. May I call you Dean?” She politely extended her hand.

Dean shook it gently, putting on his most charming smile. “Of course, Mrs. Shurley. It’s wonderful to meet you.”

“Likewise, and please, call me Anna.”

Dean nodded in reply.

Anna faced her other son. “Thank you for picking them up, Gabriel.”

“Anything for Mother,” Gabriel replied. Dean couldn’t tell whether it was sarcastic or not.

“Well, Gabriel’s been set up in his old bedroom, so now I’ll show you to your rooms.”

As she lead them further into the house, Dean mouthed at Castiel, “Rooms?”

Castiel shook his head morosely, but said nothing.

Anna lead them up a large, wooden staircase to the second floor. “You remember where your room is, Castiel.”

Castiel nodded and turned the corner down one hallway.

Anna lead Dean in the opposite direction. Dean desperately wanted to protest, but he knew now was not the time or place. They finally stopped in front of one of the many doors branching off the hallway.

“This is the guest bedroom,” she explained as she opened the door. Dean followed her inside and set his bag on the large and extremely comfortable looking bed. Oh god, to have Castiel with him in that bed. “You have your own closet and bathroom,” Anna said, bringing Dean out of his thoughts. “I hope you’ll make yourself at home.”

Dean smiled gratefully, while inside his only thoughts of “home” included Castiel. This was an upsetting turn of events, but he honestly should have seen it coming. “Thank you so much, Mrs …. Anna.”

Anna smiled and then left Dean to his own devices, shutting the door behind her. Dean immediately pulled out his phone and texted Sam. “OMG They put us in separate bedrooms!!”

“Are you serious??” Sam replied, then sent, “You were supposed to text me when you landed.”

“Sorry. Im alive. blah blah blah I HAVE MORE PRESSING ISSUES RIGHT NOW”

“You knew they were religious.”

“You arent helping at all”

“I just don’t know what to tell you. Are they at least nice?”

“Ive only met his mother and Gabriel so far. His mom seems nice, but Gabriel is just as terrible as Cas warned”

“Wow. Things are turning out great for you.”

Dean texted a frowny face and shut his phone. He surveyed the room; it was nice. There was an oak dresser and nightstand to match the bed. The closet was a decent size, and the bathroom was amazing. Dean wondered how the water pressure would be. He decided to talk to Castiel before he unpacked.

Dean stuck his head out the door to find the hallway clear. He quietly made his way back to where Castiel’s bedroom apparently was. When he turned the corner, though, he was met with about six doors. “Jesus Christ,” he muttered, but that was apparently all it took.

Castiel opened his door, saw Dean, and quickly ushered him inside before closing the door again.

“I can’t believe your mom put us in separate bedrooms.”

Castiel sighed. “I knew this would happen. There was no way they were ever going to let us sleep together. Which room are you in?”

“The guest bedroom.”

“There are eight guest rooms.”

“I don’t know!” Dean replied defensively. “I’ll be lucky if I can find it again. I need a red string to find my way around here.”

Castiel finally cracked a smile.

“So can I grab my stuff and bring it in here?”

“No,” Castiel replied. “We are walking on eggshells here.”

Dean practically pouted. “So you’re saying I have to go two weeks without having sex with you?”

Castiel surprised him by pulling him into a passionate kiss. “I didn’t say that,” he smirked when he pulled away.

Dean grinned at his boyfriend’s naughtiness before kissing him again.

Things were beginning to get rather heated when Castiel gently pushed at Dean’s shoulders. “The rest of my family will be home soon. I can’t go down there with sex hair.”

Dean laughed. “You always have sex hair.”

“Go unpack so we can head downstairs. I need time to collect myself before the ‘big reveal.’”

“‘Tada! I’m bisexual and this is my boyfriend’?”

“Pretty much.”

Dean clapped his hands together. “Ok. We can do this. I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

Once both men had unpacked, they met at the top of the stairs and headed down to the living room, which was, thankfully, still empty.

Dean admired the high ceilings and huge mantle. “I still can’t believe this is your parents’ house. It feels like a ski lodge.”

Castiel snorted. “It’s no fun growing up in a place like this; everything is off limits. I accidentally broke a vase once when Gabriel was chasing me. I finally paid it off in my junior year of high school.”

“They made you pay for it?” Dean asked, aghast.

Castiel shrugged. “It was a ‘lesson in responsibility.’”

“And what did you really learn?”

Castiel stared at the floor. “I learned to follow orders; never ran in the house again.”

“And now?” Dean asked.

“Now I do what I want,” Castiel smiled.

They shared a chaste, but prolonged kiss.

“So, Cassy, where is this new lady of …. yours ….”

Dean and Castiel immediately broke apart, but it was too late. A tall, blond, severe, and well-dressed man stood in the doorway, clearly disturbed by what he had just witnessed.

“Lucifer …” Castiel began, but he was interrupted.

“What the hell is going on, Castiel?” Lucifer demanded.

Castiel stood up to his brother defiantly. “I came home to visit my family and introduce them to the person I’m in love with.”

Lucifer looked incredulous. “But … That’s a man.”

“And?” Castiel demanded.

“What about Meg? I thought you weren’t like … that.”

“Like what?”

“A fag.”

Castiel froze up; he looked like he had been punched in the gut.

Dean decided he’d had enough. “You really did earn your name, didn’t you, asshole?”

Lucifer regarded him as if he were a cockroach. “Who the hell are you? You can’t just defile my brother and talk to me like that in my own parents’ home.”

“Oh, but you can call your own little brother a fag here? Please enlighten me as to how that works.”

Lucifer glared at Castiel. “I can’t believe this is what you decided to bring home. Does our poor mother know?”

Castiel finally snapped out of it. “Fuck you, Lucifer.”

At that moment, another man entered the room wearing a bathrobe. He was clearly Mr. Shurley. “What’s going on in here?” he asked, looking around bemusedly at the three incensed men.

“Your son brought his boyfriend home,” Lucifer nearly hissed.

Their father looked between Castiel and Dean, then stared at Lucifer. “So? Also, for god’s sake, don’t refer to any of your brothers as ‘your son.’ It’s weird.”

Lucifer looked like he was going to lose it, but apparently decided against it and stormed out of the room.

Gabriel came running through the door, skidding slightly on the hardwood floor. “Did I seriously fucking miss it?”

Castiel and Dean fixed him with glares that would kill an ordinary man, but Gabriel was unfazed, grumbling under his breath that his Christmas was ruined.

Mr. Shurley rolled his eyes before crossing the room. “Welcome home,” he laughed.

“Hello, dad,” Castiel replied quietly, unsure of what to make of the situation.

“I take it you’re the young man dating my son?” He held out his hand.

Dean grasped it firmly. “Yes, sir. I’m Dean.”

“Chuck,” he replied. “Sorry about the welcome you’ve received. Lucifer is …. And Gabriel is Gabriel.”

“I’m fine.” Dean paused before adding, “I’m just concerned about Cas.”

Chuck smiled at his son. “You picked a good one.”

“Are you really ok with this?” Castiel asked.

“I have five sons. At least one of them was going to be gay, right?”

“Actually, I’m not gay,” Castiel replied. “I’m bisexual.”

Chuck nodded. “Well, the only thing I care about is that my children are happy, which, of course, is going to be impossible with them all crammed in this house for the next two weeks.”

Castiel finally smiled. “Thanks, dad.”

“So I take it your mother put you in different rooms?”

Castiel and Dean nodded unhappily.

Chuck sighed. “Meanwhile, your brothers are sharing their rooms with their wives …”

Castiel’s eyes widened. “Oh god, I completely forgot their families would be here. Is it too late too run out into the woods and die of exposure?”

Chuck burst out laughing. “We all have to suffer together. After all, it’s Christmas.” And with that, he made his exit.

“Your dad’s pretty cool,” Dean admitted. “Lucifer, on the other hand, is a great big bag of dicks. And he’s married?” Dean shivered in disgust.

Castiel chuckled softly. “I completely forgot that everyone would be bringing their significant others, and their children … Oh, Christ.”

Dean sat down, pulling Castiel with him and wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. “So who else are we expecting?”

“There’s Lucifer, his wife, Lilith, and their son, Azazel.”

“Azazel?” Dean cocked a brow at the absurd name. “How old is he?”

“Ten. The perfect age to wreak havoc and drive us all insane.”

“Hmm. Who else?”

“Raphael, his wife, Lanette, and their twin sons, Malachai and Joseph, age eight.”

“What is with this family only having boys?”

Castiel shrugged. “Then there’s Michael, his wife, Danielle, their first son, Adam, twelve, their second son, Abraham, eight, and their, surprise, daughter, Eve, who is six.”

Dean stared at Castiel. “What the hell have I gotten myself into?”

“I’m sorry,” Castiel replied sadly.

Dean immediately regretted his words. “No, don’t be. I’m glad I get to meet your family. I’m glad that I get to spend Christmas with you. I’m honestly just glad you’re in my life at all, so I’ll take any curveballs they throw at us.”

Castiel smiled. “Thank you, Dean. I’m really glad you’re here, too.” He kissed Dean softly.

“Lucifer is in the kitchen having a hissy fit. Do either of you know what that’s about?” a new voice asked from the doorway.

Both looked up to see a handsome, dark-haired man smiling at them knowingly.

“Oh, good. I was starting to think that all of your brothers were blond,” Dean joked.

“Hello, Michael.”

Dean stood up to greet this new brother properly, especially since he didn’t seem like nearly the dick Lucifer was. “I’m Dean.” The two shook hands.

“Nice to meet you. Hey, Castiel, can you help me with our luggage?”

Castiel looked from Michael to Dean before nodding.

Dean watched the two of them leave the room and stood in the middle of the room awkwardly.

Once Michael had Castiel outside, he placed a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “So, you’re seeing a man now?”

Castiel should have known Michael’s warm greeting was too good to be true. “Yes, I am,” he replied stiffly.

“Look, I know it’s your life and you can do what you want, and I’m not trying to judge you, but …”

“But what?”

“After what happened with Meg, you’re sure you’re not just …” Michael waved his hands vaguely, trying to make his point. “Trying something new to distract yourself?”

“This has absolutely nothing to do with her,” Castiel asserted. “I’ve just never been able to be open about my sexuality because I knew this is exactly what would happen. Anger, doubt, bullshit concern; that’s why I buried it for so long.”

Michael thought about Castiel’s words for a moment. “You’re right. I’m sorry. It’s just … weird. I honestly don’t care that you’re with a man. It’ll just take some getting used to.” He popped his trunk, which was filled to the brim with luggage.

“Are you moving in?” Castiel mocked.

“I have a wife and three kids. Traveling anywhere is a nightmare.”

“Speaking of your family, where are they?”

“Danielle immediately ran inside to shower; I have no idea why. I think the kids are playing in the snow out back.”

“How are we going to explain this situation to them?” Castiel asked nervously.

Michael closed the trunk, and they both headed back inside, arms full of bags. “‘This is Uncle Castiel’s boyfriend, Dean.’ Seriously, they’re kids; they won’t care.”

“If you say so,” Castiel sighed. “I’m pretty sure Lucifer won’t let Azazel within fifty feet of me or Dean.”

“Do you really want to be around that little nightmare?”

“... No.”

“Problem solved.”

When they got to the stairs, Dean appeared and took some of the luggage from Castiel’s arms. Castiel smiled in gratitude. All three hauled the bags upstairs.

Once they reached Michael’s bedroom, he knocked rapidly. “Honey, are you decent?”

The door flew open to reveal a pretty and petite woman with hair as dark as her husband’s; she was wrapped in a thick bathrobe. “Decent enough,” she replied. “Hello, Castiel! It’s been awhile.”

“Hello, Danielle.”

“And who is this handsome fellow?”

“This is my boyfriend, Dean.”

Dean smiled politely. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Danielle’s face lit up. “Oh, this is wonderful! I’m really happy for you!”

Castiel blushed deeply. “Thank you.”

“Well, come in and unload all our junk.” Danielle stepped back from the doorway to give them space.

As they shuffled into the room, three kids came rushing around the corner and threw themselves onto the bed.

“And those would be our children.” Danielle shook her head in exasperation. “Did you really have to jump on our bed while covered in snow?” She tickled all three as she removed their coats; the children shrieked with laughter.

Dean grinned. Things really weren’t so bad after all. “We’ll let you get settled in.”

Michael smiled at them both. “See you at dinner.”

As they walked down the hallway, Dean slipped his hand into Castiel’s. “So do you want to go downstairs and risk running into yet another brother, or do you want to decompress in your room before dinner?”

“‘Decompress?’” Castiel raised a knowing eyebrow.

Dean made his best attempt to look innocent, but Castiel grabbed him by the lapels and dragged him into his room. Once the door was shut and locked, he began to kiss Dean hungrily. “Wow, I really wasn’t expecting this,” Dean laughed.

Castiel panted deliciously. “Now I want to go downstairs with sex hair. I want everyone to know that you are mine, especially Lucifer.”

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Dean kissed Castiel deeply, sucking on his tongue and nipping at his kiss-swollen bottom lip. “I know exactly how to relax you.” He pushed Castiel until the back of his legs hit the end of the bed, then began to deftly undo his trousers. Once they had been pushed to the floor and kicked off, Dean turned Castiel around and shoved him onto the bed.

Castiel landed on his stomach with a soft, “Oof!” He sat up on his elbows and looked back at Dean. “What exactly are you planning?”

Dean smirked, but didn’t answer his question. “Crawl further up the bed, and make sure you’re comfortable.”

Castiel positioned himself with his head on his folded arms on his pillow. “Ok.” He could feel the bed dip under Dean’s knees and flushed in anticipation. When Dean used one knee to push his legs apart, Castiel nearly whimpered, and when Dean spread his ass cheeks, he was already half hard and pretty certain about what was going to happen.

Dean ran a couple of fingers down Castiel’s crack and brushed them gently over his hole.

Castiel began to shake like a leaf. “Please, Dean. I need it so bad.”

Dean chuckled, then lowered himself until he was level with Castiel’s ass.

On the first swipe of Dean’s tongue, Castiel had to bury his face in his pillow to muffle his groan.

Dean licked a long stripe up Castiel’s perineum and past his hole, then focused on massaging Castiel loose.

Castiel felt so exposed with Dean holding his cheeks apart and eating him out, but it turned him on desperately. Dean continued to lick and suck, but brought one hand up to Castiel’s face. Castiel immediately took two of Dean’s fingers into his mouth and laved them generously. At this point, he was simultaneously grinding into the bed and pushing his ass towards Dean’s face. When Dean’s tongue finally breached him, he clamped down on Dean’s fingers before he could make any embarrassing noises.

Dean removed his fingers from Castiel’s mouth and began working one of them inside Castiel’s hole. “You are tight. I think I may bottom too much,” he laughed. “But I love having your cock buried in my ass too much.”

Castiel could not stop the pathetic whimper that escaped his throat.

Dean smirked triumphantly even though Castiel couldn’t see his face. He pushed his finger in slowly until he was finally knuckle deep, then set up a gentle rhythm. His finger was soon joined by his tongue, pressing around the edges and then inside. He sucked hard on the rim of Castiel’s hole.

Castiel was fisting the sheets tightly and panting. It was all he could do to keep his breathing even. “Oh god, Dean, I need more.”

Dean complied and pushed in a second finger. While one hand thrust and twisted and stretched, the other softly massaged Castiel’s perineum. Finally, his fingers found Castiel’s sweet spot and he brushed over it gently.

Castiel gasped and pushed back, desperate for more.

Dean started to stroke Castiel’s prostate in earnest, all while kissing and sucking and plunging his tongue inside his hole.

Castiel grunted deeply and began to squirm. It was too much stimulation; his body was going haywire. The squirming caused his cock to grind into the bed, which only made things worse. He swore he was going to black out. “De… Dean, please. Dean, I ca-haaaa…”

But Dean didn’t stop; he merely redoubled his efforts, milking Castiel from the inside.

The orgasm hit Castiel like a freight train, causing him to muffle his scream with his fist. He wasn’t sure if he passed out, but when he regained his senses he knew he was shaking.

Dean gently removed his fingers and kissed each of Castiel’s cheeks before rolling Castiel onto his side and curling up behind him. “Are you ok?”

“Am I ok?” Castiel chattered. “I’m pretty sure I’ve never come that hard in my life.”

“And I didn’t even touch your dick,” Dean boasted proudly.

Castiel couldn’t help but laugh as his body continued to tremble. “What are we going to do when I can’t even walk downstairs?”

Dean ran a soothing hand down Castiel’s side. “You’ll be fine in a minute.”

They lay in Castiel’s childhood bed quietly for awhile; eventually, Castiel’s tremors subsided. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean kissed Castiel’s neck and shoulders. “It was my pleasure.”

Suddenly, there was a very loud rapping on the door. “Hey, lovebirds,” Gabriel’s voice called. “It’s time for dinner.”

Castiel had tensed up, but relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. “We’ll be down in a minute.”

“Alrighty,” Gabriel replied.

It was silent for several moments. “That scared the hell out of me,” Castiel laughed.

“And don’t think for a moment that we don’t know what you’re doing in there!” Gabriel yelled gleefully.

Castiel threw an arm over his eyes in despair, but Dean could only laugh.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel must brave their first dinner with the entire Shurley clan.

Dinner was … chaotic, to say the least. Once all of Castiel’s brothers and their significant others and children had arrived, there were fifteen guests in total, as well as Castiel’s parents.

After Castiel had collected himself from Dean’s “distractions,” they headed downstairs to the dining room. Dean, not having much experience with actual dining rooms, was quite shocked by it; the room was large, fully decorated for Christmas, and had a long mahogany dining table in the center that was covered in chargers, dinner plates, salad plates, china, various sizes of cutlery, and quite a few flower arrangements. There were even name cards. Dean felt rather lost, but he pictured Castiel’s earlier text and knew he could make it through this experience.

As Dean was taking it all in, a tall, dark-skinned man entered the room. Upon noticing Dean, he regarded him coldly before leaving.

“And that was ...?” Dean asked.

Castiel sighed. “Raphael. He shares the same sentiments as Lucifer. At least he didn’t call us ‘fags?’”

“I’m pretty sure he was still thinking it.”

Castiel walked around the table until he spotted his name. “Oh, good.”

“What’s wrong?”

“My mother put us between my dad and Gabriel. On the one hand, at least it will act as a buffer against Lucifer and Raphael. On the other hand, I have to sit by Gabriel …”

Dean laughed. “So where is everyone?”

As if in answer to his question, Michael’s three children burst into the room, running around the table to find their seats. To Dean’s dismay, they were definitely dressed nicer than he was.

“I get to sit next to Uncle Gabe!” Adam exclaimed triumphantly.

“No fair,” his brother mumbled.

Dean felt something tugging on the hem of his shirt. He looked down to find Eve staring up at him with innocent curiosity.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“Well, I …” Dean had no idea how to answer. He didn’t feel it was his place to explain homosexuality to another person’s kid. He glanced at Castiel, silently imploring him for help.

Thankfully, Michael came in and picked Eve up. She shrieked and giggled in surprise. “This is Uncle Cassy’s boyfriend,” he explained to her. “His name is Uncle Dean.”

“Hello, Uncle Dean!”

“Hello, Eve,” Dean smiled.

She gasped happily. “Daddy, he knows my name!”

“I’m sure Uncle Cassy has told him all about you.”

The rest of the family began to file into the room. Lucifer and Raphael, along with their families, seated themselves at the opposite end of the long table. Dean was relieved. Chuck took his place at the head of the table, and Dean ended up sitting opposite Anna.

“I notice you’re wearing a new shirt,” Gabriel practically exclaimed as he took his seat next to Castiel.

Castiel glared at him. “I wanted to look nice for dinner.”

“Uh huh.” Gabriel winked at Dean.

Once the children had been corralled and everyone was seated, Anna held out her hands. Chuck and Michael each dutifully placed a hand in hers and held out their own. As everyone joined hands, Dean realized it was to pray before the meal. He gladly held Castiel’s hand, but awkwardly placed his hand in Chuck’s own. Everyone bowed their heads; Dean reluctantly did the same, and Castiel squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Anna was the one to say grace. “Dear Lord, thank you for our family and the people with whom we will spend this day. As I look at their faces and remember their stories, there are feelings of gratitude, and some fear and anxiety. Thank you for these loved ones and please forgive me for the ways I have been less than accepting and loving. Please heal the wounds, division, and conflicts that stand between us and help me to remember how dearly you love them. I only want to remember that you have come to save us all. Amen.”*

“Amen,” everyone, save for Dean, repeated dully. To be honest, it kind of freaked him out. They all then released hands and set to work on their napkins.

Just as Dean was starting to wonder about the food, a well-dressed young woman and older man entered the dining room. The man was pushing a cart set up with different drinks; he began with Chuck, who selected a dark red wine, and made his way around the table. As he was pouring drinks, the young woman removed the flower arrangements from the table.

“What would you like to drink, sir?”

Dean stared at the cart. He really wanted a beer, but everyone was drinking wines he had never even heard of.

Castiel realized that Dean was rather lost and replied, “He’ll have the same as me.”

“Thank you,” Dean murmured to Castiel as his glass was filled with an amber-colored wine. He took a sip. “Oh, wow, that is good.”

“I know your tastes,” Castiel smiled.

“I’ll bet you do,” Gabriel muttered loudly.

After the drink cart was returned to the kitchen, both servants returned with carts. The young woman’s was empty; she made her way around the table collecting the ornately patterned plates in front of everyone. The man followed, replacing what she took with simpler plates full of salad.

Dean found the entire thing patently ridiculous, but he kept these thoughts to himself.

“Daddy, do I have to eat this?” Eve asked Michael, eyeing the salad as if it were poisonous.

Michael chuckled. “You don’t have to, but you should at least try it. Its good for you.”

Dean looked around to find that most of the children were poking skeptically at their own salads. He laughed quietly to himself.

“I’m glad everyone made it here safely,” Chuck announced. “Its been a few years since we had nearly the entire family together.”

“Its a shame Balthazar couldn’t join us,” Anna said coolly, glancing at Castiel.

“He, uh, sends his regards,” Castiel replied. “He’s just very busy right now.”

“Is body piercing in high demand during Christmas?” Lucifer asked sarcastically.

“So tell us about California,” Michael interjected, pointedly ignoring Lucifer.

“Its … warm,” Castiel replied lamely.

“Are you still living with Balthazar?”

Castiel glanced at Dean just a fraction of a second before answering, “Yes, but I’m hoping to get my own place soon. That studio apartment isn’t big enough for the two of us.”

“Can you afford an apartment by yourself?” Anna asked evenly.

“I’ve been saving up.”

“So how did you meet Dean?” Danielle asked enthusiastically.

Castiel appeared anxious to discuss their relationship, but he couldn’t ignore Danielle’s sincerity. “Balthazar was concerned that I was focusing too much on work, so he pretty much forced me to go to his yoga class with him. Luckily for me, Dean’s brother did the same to him.”

Dean had the goofiest grin on his face and placed his hand on Castiel’s thigh under the table where no one could see. Danielle let out a sticky sweet, “Awwww.”

“Can we please not discuss this in front of my children?” It was the first thing Dean had heard Raphael say.

Lucifer nodded solemnly in agreement; his wife wore an ugly grimace.

Dean’s hand tightened on Castiel’s thigh out of either anger or a desire to comfort. Castiel placed his hand on top of Dean’s reassuringly.

“What exactly are we discussing that is so inappropriate?” Danielle demanded incredulously.

“Castiel’s godless lifestyle,” Lucifer hissed. “Its bad enough that he brought him here.”

“Oh, shut the hell up,” Gabriel countered, rolling his eyes.

Lanette made a desperate, though futile, attempt to cover her sons’ ears.

“You’ve done quite a few ‘godless’ things in your lifetime,” Gabriel continued, almost threateningly.

“Oh, really? Why don’t you tell everyone what you’re really doing in Florida?”

Gabriel glared at his oldest brother with intense hatred.

“C’mon, guys,” Chuck implored. “We’re not even through the first course. Is this really necessary?”

“He’s the one who brought this abomination into the house,” Raphael spat, pointing towards Castiel and Dean.

“Now wait just a goddamn second-” Dean began, but was interrupted.

Anna had stood up abruptly; she was actually quite imposing, and the entire table fell silent. “Actually, I invited Dean here,” she stated.

Lucifer looked absolutely shocked. “But … why?”

“Because he makes Castiel happy,” she replied. “And I knew I’d never get him to visit otherwise.”

Castiel blanched.

“But you’re so religious; you’ve read the Bible. How can you be ok with this?” Lucifer asked.

“I am a Biblical scholar. I have read the Bible, but I have also studied the history and context in which it was written. Things change.”

“Not for me,” Lucifer replied bitterly.

“Lucifer, enough,” Chuck lamented. “You’re always unhappy about something. It’s Christmas; give it a rest.”

Lucifer looked about ready to explode, but eventually deflated and gave up, angrily spearing the remains of his salad.

Soon the salad plates were collected and replaced with the main course, which happened to include a tender pork loin.

As Lucifer took a bite of his pork, Gabriel smirked. “Looks like that Bible of yours is more a set of guidelines,” he mocked.

Lucifer grimaced angrily, but did not respond.

“So, Dean, what do you do for a living?” Chuck asked.

Dean laughed. “I rent bikes by the Santa Monica pier, I help my, uh … my dad on his shrimp boat sometimes, and I occasionally work on cars.”

“Sounds like you’ve got your hands full.”

“Nah, I’m just trying to help my brother pay for school.”

“That’s wonderful!” Danielle grinned. “You picked a good one, Cassy. Not like the last one …”

Castiel stiffened imperceptibly, but offered a small, artificial smile. “Yeah … Thank you.”

The rest of the dinner went surprisingly smoothly. Chuck’s end of the table continued asking polite questions, while Lucifer’s end remained silent. When the last of the dishes had been cleared away, Dean was desperate to escape, and luck was on his side.

“Have you given Dean the full tour?” Chuck asked.

“Why, I don’t believe you have,” Dean replied slyly, realizing this was their chance.

“That’s a really good idea.” Castiel stood, quickly joined by Dean. “Thanks, dad.” Castiel lead Dean through a side door and into the foyer, closing the door behind them.

Dean smiled at him soothingly. “How are you holding up?”

“Oh my god, that was awful.” He wrapped his arms around Dean and buried his face in Dean’s neck. “Lucifer is such an asshole.”

“Raphael’s not much better,” Dean huffed. As Dean held Castiel, swaying gently in place, he looked around the large foyer and noticed something hanging from the chandelier. “Hey, look.”

Castiel looked up and spotted it: mistletoe. He and Dean grinned, then Dean kissed him languidly, taking his time to explore Castiel thoroughly.

“One of my favorite Christmas traditions,” Dean said after they pulled apart.

“What are your other favorites?”

“I’ve always been fond of Christmas trees.”

“You’re going to be sorely disappointed.”

“Do your parents not put up a tree?”

“No, they do. Or rather, someone else does for them. I just have the feeling its not going to match your idea of a traditional Christmas tree.”

“We won’t know until you show me.”

Castiel lead Dean down a few hallways and a couple more rooms before they found the tree.

“Is this another living room?”

“... Yes, basically.”

Dean took in the plush furniture and grand piano before finally focusing on the tree. “What the hell is that?”

“I warned you.”

The “Christmas tree” was quite tall, but rather skinny; it was made even worse by the golden pot/pedestal in which it rested. The ornaments were huge and baby blue, clashing terribly with the rest of the house’s decorations. As Dean walked closer to inspect it, he realized that it was also artificial.

“Well, you were right,” he sighed. “This isn’t at all what I’m used to.”

“This is how its always been here,” Castiel explained. “What does your family do?”

“My dad … my real dad, he never paid too much attention to Christmas, but once we started living with Bobby, we’d all go out and chop down a real tree, and every year we would make new ornaments. Ellen keeps them carefully packed during the rest of the year.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Castiel sighed wistfully.

“Its not too late. We can start our own holiday traditions.”

Castiel grinned. “I’d love that.”

They kissed in the soft glow of the hideous Christmas tree as snow floated past the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed Anna's prayer from this random website, tweaking it slightly for my needs:
> 
> *http://www.prayer-and-prayers.info/christmas-prayers/family-christmas-prayer.htm


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Shurley family hijinks, and Castiel shows Dean his hometown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been to Cambridge, MA, so please forgive me for the, probably quite inaccurate, description. Google can only do so much.

As everyone retired to their respective bedrooms, Dean followed Castiel back to his. Castiel turned to face Dean, his hand stopping on the handle. He paused, and Dean nodded politely at Michael and Danielle as they made their way past them; Castiel waited until their door was closed. “Dean, we can’t sleep together.” He sounded absolutely miserable.

“No one will notice,” Dean implored, adding, “I can sneak out before dawn.”

Castiel huffed a small laugh. “Trust me, I hate this as much as you do, but … we just can’t.”

Dean nodded solemnly. “I understand.” He smiled softly before kissing Castiel. “Good night, then.”

“Good night, Dean,” Castiel replied morosely. He watched Dean until he disappeared around the corner.

Two hours later, Dean was staring at the ceiling of his room. He hadn’t realized how hard it had become to sleep without Castiel, especially in this foreign bed in this giant house. He had tossed and turned for an hour or two before rolling onto his back and giving up his futile attempts at sleep. Dean couldn’t believe how deeply Castiel had burrowed into his heart, especially in such a short period of time. The scariest part, though, was how little it actually scared him. He had to ask Castiel to move in with him as soon as possible. As he pondered his feelings, he realized how long he had felt this way; the nights Castiel stayed with Balthazar were miserable, and those nights were becoming fewer and fewer. There really wasn’t a point for them to live separately any more.

Just as Dean was about to go to Castiel’s room and confess his feelings (the Shurleys be damned), he heard a soft knock on his door. Dean immediately jumped out of bed to open it.

Outside in the hallway, clutching his pillow, stood a bleary-eyed, tousle-haired Castiel. “I can’t sleep without you,” he conceded.

Dean grinned. “I was about to come tell you the same thing.” He took Castiel’s hand and lead him into the guest room, shutting and locking the door behind them. Both men crawled into bed immediately, lying face to face, their legs intertwined.

“I have to confess something,” Castiel whispered.

“What?”

“This isn’t the first time this has happened. It’s been getting harder and harder to sleep at Balthazar’s, and not just because he snores like an elephant.”

Dean chuckled. “I’m really happy to hear that, cause my bed has never felt emptier than when you’re not in it.”

Castiel smiled happily.

“Actually, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you …” Dean swallowed his anxiety. “I know I live on a houseboat, but I’ve started looking for a new place, and this may be too soon, so I hope I’m not freaking you out-”

Castiel laughed. “Yes.”

Dean cocked an eyebrow. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, I’d love to move in with you.”

Dean was shocked for a moment, but quickly recovered and kissed Castiel deeply, rolling them slightly so that he was partially on top. “God, I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Castiel replied. “We’ll start looking for a place when we go home.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“But I really do have to be out of here before everyone wakes up.”

Dean rolled back onto his side. “Better set your alarm.”

Castiel’s features were suddenly lit by the soft glow of his phone. “If anyone is up before 5:30, I will literally shove them down the stairs.” He programmed his alarm, then put the phone on the nightstand.

Dean gathered Castiel into his arms, yawning. “Much better,” he murmured.

Castiel gently kissed him. “I agree.”

~*~

An incessessent chiming rang in Dean’s ears. Still groggy, all he could do was think hateful thoughts at whatever was disrupting his sleep. He was so warm and comfortable. When the obnoxious noise didn’t stop, Dean finally cracked open as eye and spotted the culprit. Castiel’s phone was flashing, the vibrations having moved it to the edge of the nightstand.

The phone finally fell off, landing in a pile of Dean’s clothes, which thankfully muffled the alarm. Dean looked down to find Castiel wound tightly around him; no wonder he was so warm. He smiled happily. This was how it should always be, but for right now, it was time to get up.

“Hey. Hey, Cas,” he whispered, gently shaking Castiel.

Castiel mumbled and buried his face in Dean’s neck, his grip growing tighter.

Dean laughed. “I know, I know, but you have to get up. You’ll never forgive me if I let you sleep in.”

Castiel groaned and pushed himself up so that he was looking down at Dean. “Stop being so responsible,” he pouted.

“I’m just playing by your rules,” Dean shrugged.

Castiel collapsed sleepily on top of Dean. “Ugh, I hate this. I can’t wait ‘til we have our own place.”

Dean ran his fingers through Castiel’s rumpled hair. “Me, too. Especially because we could be having morning sex right now.”

Castiel groaned pathetically. “Why must you torture me?”

“I’m just giving you something to look forward to.”

Castiel sat up and leveled Dean with a skeptical look. “I think you’re just trying to tempt me.”

Dean stretched languidly, his shirt riding up, revealing a delicious strip of skin. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Castiel smacked him in the face with his pillow. “I’ll get you for this, Winchester.”

Dean’s laugh was muffled by the pillow before he shoved it off. “You better go sneak back into your room.” Dean paused. “God, it feels like we’re teenagers.”

Castiel laughed. “That’s pretty accurate.” He grabbed his pillow and hopped off the bed. “I guess I’ll see you at breakfast.”

“Ok.”

Once Castiel had exited the room, Dean grabbed his phone and texted Sam.

“guess what”

Several minutes passed without a response.

“SAMMY”

“OMG Dean, there’s a time difference!”

“shut up and guess”

“I give up.”

“cas agreed to move in with me”

“That’s wonderful! I’m really happy for you.”

“thanks. you can go back to sleep now”

“I hate you.”

~*~

After showering and dressing, Dean headed downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. There he found Castiel talking to Chuck and Michael, so he sat down quietly next to his boyfriend.

“Good morning, Dean,” Chuck greeted. “How did you sleep last night?”

“Uh … pretty well,” Dean replied, hoping the tiny burst of panic he just experienced didn’t show on his face.

“Good. Castiel was just telling us his plans to take you sightseeing today.”

“Oh? Where are you taking me?” Dean asked Castiel.

Castiel grinned. “It’s a surprise.”

“So, Cassy, how did you sleep?” Gabriel loudly announced his presence.

Castiel leveled a withering glare at his brother. “I slept very well, thank you.”

Gabriel dropped into the chair next to him. “I was only concerned, because I know it must be hard not sharing a bed with your hot boyfriend like you usually do.” He eyed the dining room’s door slyly.

Castiel followed his gaze; standing in the doorway was an incensed Lucifer.

“This is all just a big fucking joke to you, isn’t it?” he seethed.

“Oooh, don’t let your spawn hear you talking like that. That would be so inappropriate.”

Lucifer just about tossed his full mug of coffee at Gabriel’s head, but instead stormed out of the room dramatically.

Gabriel laughed maniacally. “Thank you, Cassy! I haven’t been this entertained in years!”

“Was that really necessary?” Michael demanded.

“Why the hell am I getting yelled at?” Gabriel scoffed. “I’m just trying to stand up for my little brother.”

“No, you’re not. You’re just wreaking havoc because you think it’s fun,” Michael retorted.

Castiel became rather blank during the ensuing chaos.

As the bickering reached a fever pitch, Dean practically bellowed, “Enough!”

Gabriel and Michael immediately stopped arguing, and all four men turned to look at Dean.

“I … appreciate you standing up for Cas, but this is getting out of hand.” He then spoke pointedly at Gabriel, “Besides, Cas can give as good as he gets, when he wants to.”

Gabriel, Michael, and Chuck all regarded Dean with burgeoning respect, and Castiel gripped Dean’s hand tightly under the table.

“Dean’s right,” Castiel said. “I’m perfectly capable of standing up for myself.”

Gabriel had the decency to look at least slightly shamed.

Michael smiled. “I know that. I guess I’m just trying to make up for lost time.”

“Well, this is all very touching,” Chuck yawned. “I’m going to get more coffee.”

“Ok, then. How about we grab some greasy diner breakfast?” Dean asked Castiel.

Castiel agreed, and the two left the dining room.

“If we’re going to be sightseeing, I’m going to need more layers,” Dean laughed. “I’m not used to this weather.”

Castiel chuckled. “You’re especially going to need it where we’re going.”

“I’m going to turn into a meat popsicle,” Dean joked as they climbed the stairs. When they reached the landing, Dean turned toward his own room. “See you in a sec.” He walked down to his room and opened the door, only to hear it close behind him. Dean turned and was surprised to find Castiel leaning against his door, locking it securely. “I thought you went to your room.”

Castiel crowded Dean against the edge of the bed and began to mouth at Dean’s neck and collarbone, while undoing the buttons of his shirt. “The way you stood up for me down there,” Castiel huffed, his lip catching on Dean’s skin. “It was so … hot.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Oh, is that all it takes?”

Castiel hummed in reply as he pulled Dean’s shirt open, then began working on Dean’s zipper. “I thought I should repay you.”

“I'm not complaining,” Dean panted. When Castiel pulled his pants down his thighs, Dean grasped the edge of the bed for support. “Oh god, Cas, you have no idea what you do to me.”

Castiel looked up at Dean through his lashes as he slipped Dean’s cock out of his boxers, licking a long stripe along the underside.

Dean sucked in a breath. “Ok, maybe you know exactly what you do to me.”

Castiel sucked the tip of Dean’s cock into his mouth and lathed it languidly with his tongue before pulling off with a slick "pop." "Am I getting better?” he panted.

“You’ve always been great, Cas,” Dean gasped.

Castiel grinned, then went back to work on Dean’s cock. Dean gripped the sheets tighter as Castiel bobbed, occasionally pulling Dean in to the hilt and swallowing repeatedly around his throbbing dick.

“Really great,” Dean groaned.

Castiel’s fingers gripped Dean’s hips tightly, keeping him firmly in place. He pulled away, replacing his mouth with his nimble fingers, and sucked on Dean's balls gently. He nipped at the tender skin just once, causing Dean to hiss.

“Oh god, Cas, I’m so close.”

Castiel took Dean into his mouth again and set a steady pace, occasionally flicking the head of Dean’s cock with his tongue.

“I’m going to come,” Dean warned breathlessly.

Castiel swallowed him down again; Dean let out a guttural moan as he came down Castiel’s throat. Once Dean was spent, Castiel tenderly licked him clean, then grinned up at his lover.

“You, uh, you’ve got some …” Dean motioned at the side of his mouth.

Castiel swiped at his face with his thumb, gazed at the drop of cum, then looked up at Dean with hooded eyes and sucked it off.

“Holy shit,” Dean murmured. He pulled Castiel to his feet and kissed him deeply. “That was amazing. Is it my turn now?”

Castiel kissed him again as he tucked Dean back into his boxers and zipped up his pants. “Nope. We have sightseeing to do.”

Dean nearly whined.

“But maybe tonight, if you promise to be really quiet …” He leaned in close and whispered into Dean’s ear, “I’ll fuck you.”

Dean grinned. “I am a terrible influence on you.”

Castiel just laughed.

~*~

Gabriel ultimately let them borrow his car after some not-too-subtle guilt-tripping by Castiel. Dean was wearing approximately twelve layers of clothing, but he still didn’t feel prepared to face the snow. As they exited the house, Dean noticed Azazel chasing Eve through one of the living rooms; Eve did not seem pleased.

Dean was on the verge of intervening when Adam and Abraham appeared out of a dark corner and started pummeling Azazel with pillows. Dean chuckled quietly. He was glad Michael’s kids could depend on each other, especially if they had to put up with Lucifer’s awful offspring.

When Dean and Castiel walked out onto the driveway, Dean immediately started shivering and began to rub his arms. Castiel chuckled when he noticed and wrapped his arms around Dean until they got to the car.

The drive into Cambridge was pleasant. It turned out that Gabriel at least had decent taste in music, and Dean enjoyed listening to Castiel sing along to a few of the songs.  
Castiel drove Dean through Cambridge, pointing out significant or interesting sights and offering anecdotes from his childhood. Dean admired the interesting and beautiful architecture of the buildings. Finally, Castiel parallel parked next to a meter.

“Now are you going to tell me where we're going?” Dean asked.

Castiel just smiled and climbed out of the car.

Dean was not excited to leave the warmth of the car, but Castiel looked just as inviting on the sidewalk. Dean joined him as he was pushing coins into the meter.

“You ready?” Castiel asked.

“Hard to be ready when you don’t know what’s going on,” Dean joked.

Castiel took his hand and lead him down the sidewalk. After several blocks, they rounded the corner of a building and Dean was awed by a massive expanse of white. “This is North Point Park,” Castiel explained.

“Did you play here as a kid?”

“No. It only opened a few years ago. Want to go for a walk?”

Dean smiled and nodded.

They crunched through the fresh snow, leaving a pair of footprints in their wake, and admired the fine dusting of snow on the trees. In the distance, children took turns sledding down a hill, their laughter ringing out across the park. They eventually found a bench. Ever the gentlemen, Dean brushed the snow off so they could sit and people watch. Castiel pointed out a family making a snowman, while Dean laughed at a group of teenagers hiding behind several trees, occasionally pelting passersby with a barrage of snowballs.

Eventually, Castiel leaned in and said, “I’ll be right back.” He walked behind Dean and out of view.

Dean continued to watch the other park visitors. He suspected that Castiel was going to bring back hot chocolate; he hoped so because he felt significantly colder without Castiel next to him. Things got a lot colder when a large snowball made contact with the back of his head. He furiously whipped around, expecting to see the teenagers from earlier, but instead spotted Castiel laughing hysterically.

“Oh, you are going down!” Dean growled playfully. He started to run around the bench, bending down to gather some snow, but Castiel was not out of ammo yet. and another snowball hit Dean in the shoulder. Dean was not practiced in snowball making, so his first throw mostly disintegrated before it could hit Castiel.

“Is that the best you got, Winchester?” Castiel laughed, but then caught a snowball to the face.

Dean laughed so hard he fell to his knees in the snow. “That … was perfect!” But he had left himself vulnerable, and felt the repercussions when he was repeatedly hit by tightly packed snowballs. He glared at Castiel with revenge in his eyes.

Castiel gathered more snow and ran for cover behind a tree.

Dean rolled another snowball and was about to hurl it at Castiel’s exposed elbow, when he noticed that the tree limbs above Castiel were heavy with snow. He aimed carefully and pitched it at what he presumed was its weakest point. Bullseye.

Castiel was instantly showered by snow. He came out from behind the tree looking like a wet cat.

Once again, Dean could only double over as he laughed, but in his mirth, he didn’t notice Castiel running toward him until it was too late. Castiel slammed into him, knocking him onto his back in the snow and landing on top. He grabbed handfulls of snow and rubbed them on Dean’s face.

“That was cheating!” Castiel chuckled.

Dean grappled with Castiel until he had his arms pinned to his chest, then shook his head to rid his face of snow. “And what do you call this?”

“Revenge,” Castiel replied.

As Dean looked up at Castiel, snowflakes landing gently in his hair, he smiled softly. “You’re adorable.”

Castiel leaned down and rubbed their cold noses together before kissing Dean.

“The snow’s starting to soak through my clothes,” Dean murmured when they broke the kiss.

Castiel chuckled and stood up, helping Dean to his feet as well. “So what do you want to do now?”

Dean pondered for a moment. “You let me into your childhood, so I think I’ll do the same. Let’s get our own, real, Christmas tree.”

“Sounds good to me.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean introduces Cas to one of his family Christmas traditions; they invite Michael's children to join the festivities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look! I totally didn't abandon this story! I'm going to really try to not let such a long hiatus happen again, but life is weird. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!

“So is there a Christmas tree farm around here, or do we have to steal one from the roadside?” Dean and Castiel were back on the road in the warmth of Gabriel’s car, their jackets soaking through the upholstery in the back seat.

“I honestly have no idea,” Castiel replied. “Look it up.” He handed Dean his smartphone.

Dean fiddled with it for a moment, trying to turn it on. “What’s the passcode?”

“Oh, um …” Castiel flushed slightly. “It’s 0526.”

Dean frowned as he pondered the number. “Is there a significance I’m missing?”

“It’s the day we met.”

Dean was visibly taken aback. “Pull over.”

“What?”

“Just pull over.”

Castiel pulled onto the side of the road and eyed Dean wearily.

Dean leaned over the gear shift, taking Castiel’s face gently in his hands, and kissed him quite thoroughly; Castiel responded in kind. Once they had practically lost consciousness due to the lack of oxygen, Dean pulled back and panted, “I fucking love you.”

Castiel grinned sheepishly. “I love you, too.”

Dean eventually returned his attention to the GPS. “The nearest tree farm is about an hour away.”

“That’s fine. We have all the time in the world.”

After Dean programmed the address into the GPS, they began their journey into the countryside. Castiel rested his hand on Dean’s thigh. “I think I’m a bad influence on you,” Dean laughed.

“Do you want me to move it?” Castiel slid his hand further up Dean’s thigh, smirking the entire time.

“Don’t tempt me. I’m not opposed to road head.”

Castiel chuckled and moved his hand back down. “I might just take you up on that later.”

~*~

Around dusk, Dean and Castiel parked Gabriel’s car, now burdened with a freshly cut douglas fir strapped to the roof, in the Shurleys’ driveway. Gabriel happened to be in the front yard, where he was pelting his niece and nephews with snowballs. He noticed Dean and Castiel’s return, then did a double take. “What the hell is on my car?” Adam used the momentary distraction to pelt Gabriel in the face with a snowball, but Gabriel was unfazed.

Dean climbed out the passenger’s side. “What’s it look like? It’s a Christmas tree.”

“I noticed,” Gabriel balked, “But why is it on my goddamn car?”

All of the children audibly gasped.

“Did you want us to put it on your leather seats?” Castiel asked as he joined Dean, who was currently untying the twine that anchored the tree to the vehicle.

Gabriel stalked towards them. “We already have a Christmas tree. Why’d you get another one?”

“Because this one is real,” Dean replied, hauling the tree off the car with Castiel’s help.

“Uh huh. And where are you going to put it? I highly doubt our mother will want it making a mess in her house.”

“It’s going in our room-” Castiel shut his mouth with an audible clicking of teeth; he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Dean coughed loudly. “I’m putting it in my room. It’s just what I’m used to, and I’ll take care of the mess.” He desperately hoped Gabriel hadn’t heard Castiel, or at least had the decency to let it go. Dean honestly should have known better by now.

Gabriel cocked a knowing eyebrow. “Yes, of course. In Dean’s room. I’m sure those pine needles won’t be the only mess you’ll be ‘taking care of.’”

“Gabriel,” Castiel hissed warningly.

Gabriel raised his hands in mock defeat. “Hey, as long as you can keep it a secret, I’ll keep it a secret.” Then he smirked. “Though you’re not doing a great job so far.”

“Don’t you have other members of your family to harass?” Dean grunted.

Gabriel pondered the question exaggeratedly. “Well, Lucifer did look pretty content earlier …” He grinned wickedly and wandered towards the house, whistling cheerfully.

“He has serious problems,” Dean muttered.

“You have no idea,” Castiel sighed.

Both men then realized they were surrounded by a gaggle of children, all eyeing the new tree excitedly.

“Wow, Uncle Cassie! A real tree!” Eve squealed delightedly.

“We’ve never had a real one,” Adam added.

“Where did you get it?”

“From a Christmas tree farm,” Castiel answered, smiling softly.

“They have those?” Eve gasped.

“Yep,” Dean replied. “We cut this one down ourselves.”

“Like with an axe?” Abraham asked in awe.

“Well, we used a saw,” Dean admitted.

Castiel pulled a plastic shopping bag out of the car. “Who wants to help us decorate it? We’ve got construction paper and glue and popsicle sticks and twine to make ornaments.”

A chorus of “Me! Me! Me!” rang out as the children made a mad grab for the contents of the bag.

Castiel held the bag far out of their reach and lead them toward the front door, grinning widely the whole time.

Dean hauled the tree behind him and followed, grinning all the way. Once he had set up the tree in the corner of his bedroom and almost drowned it in lights, the rest of the evening was spent cutting and gluing almost any objects the kids could find into ornaments. Eve recreated Dean and Castiel as popsicle stick men, their toothpick arms taped together in a loving embrace, while Adam made a mutant star for the top of the tree out of tin foil.

After the tree had been thoroughly decorated with the homemade ornaments, Eve excitedly turned off the overhead lights so they could all bask in the glow of their creation.

“Its beautiful,” Eve sighed in awe from Castiel’s lap.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, smiling contentedly at Castiel. “It is.”

Castiel grinned and slid his hand into Dean’s.

“Are you in love like mommy and daddy?” Eve flopped upside down over Castiel’s leg.

Dean snorted at the sight and the question. “I love your uncle very much,” he replied.

“Does that mean you’re going to be our uncle, too?” Abraham asked.

Castiel eyed Dean warily.

“Maybe someday,” Dean replied softly.

“But if you get married, who will wear the dress?” Eve’s face was scrunched up in confusion.

“Don’t be stupid. Boys don’t wear dresses,” Adam interrupted as he continued to fiddle with the star.

“They can wear whatever they want!” Eve stuck out her tongue at her brother.

“Would you wear a dress, Uncle Cassie?” Abraham tugged at Castiel’s sleeve.

Castiel laughed. “I’m not ruling it out, but I’m pretty sure we’d both wear suits. Unless you have any secret wedding fantasies,” he teased, eyes sparkling in the light of the tree.

“I think you’d look beautiful in a white dress,” Dean grinned.

“White’s not really my color …”

There was a soft knock at the door. “Do I hear wedding bells?” Michael pushed the door open.

“Daddy!” Eve squealed as she rolled the rest of the way off Castiel’s lap. “Mr. Dean is going to be our uncle!”

Michael smiled. “Congratulations! I’m sure Gabriel would be thrilled to help pick out the dress.”

Castiel sighed. “Your children are quite the artistes,” he quickly changed the subject and gestured at the sticky ornaments.

“Very impressive!” Michael scooped Eve up in one arm and Abraham in the other, “but I’m afraid it’s time for bed.”

There was a collective groan from the children.

“Mother’s orders,” Michael deflected. “Thank you for keeping my children entertained.”

“Any time,” Dean smiled, waving at Eve, who was currently resting on her father’s hip. “Thanks to these guys for making our tree look so good.”

“You’re welcome,” the children harmonized as they were escorted out of the room by their father. “Good night!” Eve’s voice echoed down the hall.

Castiel chuckled as he closed and locked the door behind them.

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Not performing the ol’ bait and switch tonight?”

“Its early,” Castiel sighed, joining him again on the floor next to the tree. “Maybe I’ll go to ‘bed’ later.”

“You’re getting brave.”

“Gabriel and Lucifer are already walking nightmares; I just honestly don’t know how things could get worse.”

Dean exhaled loudly. “You say that now …”

Castiel pushed Dean playfully. “Shut up,” he laughed, then admired the tree as his mood mellowed. “Its a beautiful tree. Thank you for sharing your tradition with me.”

Dean gently scooted closer to Castiel. “My pleasure; its a travesty that you’d never had a real tree before.”

“There were a lot of things missing from my life before ….”

Dean inhaled sharply as he watched the Christmas lights flickering in Castiel’s eyes. “I know exactly what you mean,” he murmured as he leaned in close.

Castiel met him halfway, and they shared a soft, languid kiss. “Would you really wear a dress?”

Dean groaned irritably before drawing Castiel in for another kiss.

*~*

Thirty minutes later, Dean was flat on his stomach on the bed, Castiel draped across his back, pushing into him gently, but insistently. Their grunts and sighs echoed quietly throughout the room. Dean reached back, fumbling until he grasped the back of Castiel’s head and brought him in for a kiss, both men craning their necks awkwardly, but Dean hummed contentedly into Castiel’s mouth. Then Dean broke the kiss and buried his head in his arms, his gasps falling closer together as Castiel’s movements ground him into the mattress.

Castiel littered Dean’s shoulders with kisses and bites as he gripped his hips for leverage. Dean couldn’t help the moans that were forced out of him, but did his best to muffle them. Just as he could feel that familiar pressure building in his groin, Castiel’s thrusts slowed until they stopped entirely. Dean hated the whine that escaped him. He desperately groped behind him until he grabbed one of Castiel’s thighs, pushing and pulling, doing everything he could to make Castiel continue, but Castiel merely huffed a laugh, kissed the nape of Dean’s neck, and rolled until he was on his side next to Dean.

“What are you doing? Or not doing, to be more accurate?” Dean asked breathlessly.

“I can’t let you have all the fun,” Castiel replied, gently pushing Dean by the shoulder until Dean was on his back. He then found the lube that had gotten lost in the sheets and slicked Dean’s cock with sure, even strokes.

“Teasing me like this is not fun, I assure you,” Dean hissed.

“Its about to be.” Castiel slung his leg over Dean’s hips and sat up in his lap, his strokes never halting. He then held Dean’s cock at the right angle as he lowered himself onto it.

Dean nearly choked as felt himself push past that first ring of muscle. Castiel was so tight, but also slick and welcoming. “When … When did you ….”

“When I was in the bathroom earlier.” Castiel sighed happily as he sank completely onto Dean’s lap. “I wanted it to be a surprise. Are you surprised?”

Dean could only nod, words having lost all meaning at this point. His fingers dug into Castiel’s thighs as he began rocking into that impossible warmth.

Castiel splayed his hands over Dean’s chest, his fingers brushing his tattoo, as he used him for leverage to grind back forcefully, his eyes screwed shut.

Dean watched his lover’s face, transfixed. Castiel didn’t bottom often, but when he did, it was truly a beautiful sight to behold. There was a particular flush that crept across Castiel’s chest while Dean was inside him; it was Dean’s favorite color. “You’re fucking gorgeous, you know that?”

Castiel opened his eyes and huffed what was probably a laugh. “I’m sure I’m very attractive right now, all sweaty and red.”

Dean angled his hips sharply in rebuke.

Castiel’s mouth fell open in a silent gasp as his nails pinched into Dean’s skin. “Ngh, right there,” he eventually breathed, so Dean did it again. Castiel leaned back, his hands now gripping Dean’s thighs as he shoved himself mercilessly onto Dean’s cock.

“Oh god, Cas, I’m really close,” Dean ground out, matching Castiel thrust for thrust. Castiel rolled his hips deliciously in response, and before Dean realized it, he was coming hard enough to see stars. Castiel continued to grind down onto him until Dean was completely spent.

Once Dean had caught his breath, his pushed Castiel onto his back, making his way down his torso until he could take his dick into his mouth. As he bobbed, Dean pushed Castiel’s legs up and apart, then pushed a finger into him roughly. Soon enough, Castiel was fisting the sheets and biting his lip hard enough to bleed. Dean swallowed until Castiel had no more to give.

As they lay on top of the sweat damp covers, holding each other in the light of their Christmas tree, Dean pressed soft kisses into Castiel’s hair. “I’m going to get us some water, ok?” he murmured.

Castiel mumbled sleepily in reply.

Dean pulled on his jeans and slipped back into his thermal shirt from their earlier outing, then stepped out into the dark hallway. As he was about to reach the stairs, a voice pierced through the silence, nearly giving him a heart attack.

“I could hear everything, you know,” Lucifer stated, almost casually.

Dean rounded on him, not prepared for a fight this late at night. “That was none of your business."

Lucifer ignored him. “Sounded like you gave my brother a good time.”

Now Dean was getting creeped out. “Were you … eavesdropping on us?”

Lucifer took a few steps toward Dean. “Its a sin. The Ten Commandments forbade it.”

Dean was sure he looked as bemused as he felt. “I’m pretty sure having consensual sex with my boyfriend isn’t one of the Ten Commandments.”

“Not that,” Lucifer replied. He kept walking into Dean’s space. Dean backed up until he hit the hallway wall, but Lucifer kept coming. Once he was mere inches from Dean’s face, he finally whispered, “Covetousness.”

Alarm bells went off in Dean’s head. “You need to back the fuck off.”

“You’re already an adulterer,” Lucifer explained, placing his hand on the wall next to Dean’s head.

“What the fuck are you talking about? I’ve never cheated on Cas.”

“Adultery isn’t just cheating on your spouse. Adultery encompasses all the lustful sins, including lying with another man.” His eyes had come to rest on Dean’s lips.

Dean pushed Lucifer away. “Look, I don’t know what sick game you’re playing, but I’m not going to put up with your bullshit.”

Lucifer was suddenly overcome with anger. He pushed Dean back into the wall and held him in place with a hand across his throat. “All my life, I’ve been taught right from wrong, no matter how I felt or what I wanted. My mother *never* let me have what I wanted! Why should you get to be so happy? Why should my brother, who knows better than to give into these sins of the flesh, get what he wants?” he snarled.

“Get off!” Dean choked out. “Its not my fault you were raised by some crazy Bible thumper!”

Lucifer was positively livid. For an instant, Dean thought Lucifer was going to hit him, but instead he violently shoved their mouths together in a pathetic farce of a kiss.

Dean pushed Lucifer back far enough to punch him in the nose as hard as he could. Lucifer crashed into the opposite wall, crying out in pain and clutching at his nose. “Do not ever touch me or Cas ever again!” Dean stood over Lucifer, heaving.

“What the hell is going on out here?” came Gabriel from down the hallway.

“Dean?” Castiel’s worried voice cut through Dean’s rage immediately. “Are you ok? What’s going on?”

Dean immediately stalked over to him, grabbing his hand, and pulling him back towards his room. “We’re leaving. Now.”

Castiel followed willingly, but continued to demand answers. “What the hell just happened? What did Lucifer do?”

Dean was throwing their things haphazardly into a duffle bag. “He kissed me.”

“What?”

“He cornered me and went on some crazy rant about never getting what he wants and he forced himself on me,” Dean explained, trying to remain as calm as possible.

Too bad calm was not in the cards for Castiel. He immediately turned and headed back out into the hallway. By now the lights were on and Lilith was tending to her husband, who was still slumped on the floor.

“Look what your fag boyfriend did to my husband!” Lilith screeched.

Castiel ignored her, angrily making his way toward Lucifer, but Dean grabbed his arm.

“Cas, let’s just go!”

Castiel wrenched his arm from Dean’s grasp and grabbed his brother by the collar. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

By now, both of Lucifer’s eyes were starting to bruise, and his nose was bleeding profusely. “What am I doing?” he demanded, his voice nasally from the swelling. “What are you doing, bringing this man into our parents’ home and fucking him in one of their beds?”

By now Michael and Danielle had entered from the other end of the hallway and were watching the scene in bewilderment.

“Does the fact that you have some sort of righteous grudge make it ok to force yourself on your brother’s partner?”

“What?” Gabriel gasped.

“Stop lying!” Lilith demanded.

Castiel ignored them all. “I don’t care that you took those bullshit teachings to heart and could never let yourself be open or happy; it doesn’t give you the right to treat us the way you have.You are a horrible human being, and I can’t bear to call you brother.” Castiel turned to Dean. “Are you ready to go?”

Dean nodded solemnly. He had most of their stuff; they could get the rest later. Honestly, they could burn it for all Dean cared. He and Castiel wove around the shocked family members in the hallway and started down the stairs, but were cut off at the pass by Castiel’s groggy and confused parents.

“Castiel, what’s the commotion?” Anna asked.

“You should really talk to your eldest son,” Castiel bit out.

For once, Chuck looked actually concerned. “Please, tell us what happened.”

Castiel sighed, and Dean grasped his hand tightly. “Lucifer kissed Dean.”

“What?” Anna gasped.

“He was angry, ranting about the Ten Commandments and complaining about never getting what he wanted,” Castiel explained.

“He pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I punched him,” Dean added.

Both Chuck and Anna looked surprised and hurt.

“We’re leaving.” Castiel made to push past his parents, but Anna stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Please don’t leave Castiel. We’ll get this sorted out.”

“There’s nothing to ‘sort out!’ Not only is he a hypocritical asshole, but he’s apparently a rapist. I don’t want him anywhere near Dean or me.”

“And he won’t be,” Chuck assured. “If anyone’s leaving tonight, it’ll be him. Just … wait downstairs while we figure out how to handle this.”

Castiel exhaled angrily, but he nodded any way. He and Dean continued downstairs. Dean dropped the duffle bag in the living room, but Castiel kept leading him until they had stepped out onto the back porch.

Once outside, Castiel immediately wrapped his arms around Dean. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Are you alright?”

Dean melted into Castiel and returned the embrace. “Yeah,” he replied, “Just …. shaky.”

“You have every right to be,” Castiel assured. “I can’t believe that happened.”

“I can only believe it because I was there,” Dean huffed, trying to lighten the mood, but Castiel only buried himself further into Dean.

“I am so, so sorry. I should never have dragged you out here.”

Dean squeezed Castiel tightly. “You didn’t drag me anywhere, Cas. I came out here because I wanted to be with you, and I wanted to know more about you; I don’t regret it.” He paused, then added, “Unless I’ve just managed to tear apart several families ….”

“The only one tearing families apart is Lucifer.”

Dean nodded at the reassurance as he gazed out over the sparkling snow covering what must usually be an impressive garden. “Its beautiful out here.”

Castiel turned in Dean’s arms until he could admire the view, too. “It really is.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the aftermath of Lucifer's non-consensual kiss, and Christmas shopping. Life is always interesting in the Shurley household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter is actually complete now. I edited/added to what was already posted, so make sure you read from the beginning so as not to miss anything. Enjoy!

Dean didn’t feel comfortable going inside while the Shurleys figured out what to do with Lucifer. Gabriel tossed them his car keys without any fuss; Castiel thought he might even feel apologetic. Dean grabbed their jackets, and they drove off into the night.

After silently driving through the desolate, snowy streets for an hour, they eventually wound up at a Denny’s, choosing a corner booth away from the few other occupied tables in the restaurant. They both nursed cups of coffee while sitting in companionable silence.

“You’re not kicking yourself about this, are you?” Dean asked, tapping the toe of Castiel’s shoe with his own.

“No,” Castiel replied. “Lucifer is the only one at fault here. I just can’t believe I never saw it before.”

“That level of repression can be pretty easy to hide. Trust me, I would know,” Dean admitted.

Castiel looked surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah. My old man was an army vet and a hunter; a red-blooded macho kind of guy. He never came right out and said it, but I could see the pride and the … relief whenever I took out one of the girls from school. I refused to acknowledge my desires for a long time; just kept it buried and went out with any girl who looked my way.”

“What changed?”

“He died, and I started to explore the things that I actually enjoyed, like comics; that’s how I met Charlie. She helped me a lot; took me to my first gay bar. Then one day I ran into a cute guy who came on really strong, and I nearly took out a table.” Dean flushed, but continued, “I let myself acknowledge how cute he was, and before I knew it, we were dating.”

Castiel smiled. “What was his name?”

“Aaron,” Dean replied.

“Well, I’m grateful that he helped you discover this part of yourself.” Castiel placed his hand on top of Dean’s.

“Do I have any ex’s of yours I should be grateful for?” Dean joked.

Castiel’s face fell a bit.

“Shit, I shouldn’t of said that,” Dean scrambled.

Castiel just squeezed his hand and offered a wry smile. “Its ok. You shared something important with me, so I should return the favor.”

“You don’t have to, Cas.”

“I want to,” Castiel replied. “Its been weighing on me any way.” He took a deep breath and continued, “Awhile ago, I became ill. There was a nurse, Meg, who took a special interest in me and helped with my recovery. After I was released from the hospital, we started dating. We were together for several years, and we cared deeply for each other, but it wasn’t enough to make up for our … differences. After she left me, I felt like I couldn’t escape her. My family and my coworkers had so many expectations of us ... So I jumped on a plane and ended up on Balthazar’s doorstep.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean nearly whispered as he held Castiel’s hand tightly.

“At the time, I never thought I’d get over her. Balthazar was very concerned about me; I was barely functioning. Its why he dragged me to that yoga class.” Castiel brightened a bit, “But then I met you, so I can’t say I regret it.”

“Sounds like I should’ve gotten Balthazar a better Christmas present,” Dean laughed.

Castiel laughed, too, and Dean brought him in for a soft kiss.

“Sometimes things have to be shitty so we can enjoy the good stuff.”

“How philosophical,” Castiel smirked.

“I’m doing my best here!”

Castiel just smiled fondly at his adorable boyfriend, then noticed his phone buzzing on the table. It was a text from Gabriel.

*mom & dad kicked lucy out*

*Really??*

*well they put them in a hotel*

Castiel frowned. *But they’ve left?*

*the coast is clear*

“Lucifer and his family are gone,” Castiel announced.

“Gone gone?”

“Out of the house, at least. My parents apparently put them up at a hotel, but we won’t have to deal with them any more.”

Dean grimaced, but nodded. “Its good enough for me. Didn’t want to look over my shoulder for the next week.”

“Are you ready to go home?”

Dean smiled at the phrase. “Yeah, I’m exhausted.”

Once they arrived back at the Shurleys’, both Chuck and Anna apologized profusely for the actions of their eldest son. They made it clear to Lucifer that, though he and his family were welcome on Christmas day, his continued presence would only make everyone uncomfortable.

Dean was very grateful, but he was not looking forward to Christmas day now.

“We don’t have to be anywhere near them,” Castiel told him once they were tucked into bed. Chuck had apparently also discussed the sleeping situation with Anna, convincing her to relent. Anna maintained that her original objection was due to their being unmarried, and not that they were both men. Castiel had grimaced at the explanation.

“He’ll still give me the creeps,” Dean muttered into Castiel’s shoulder.

Castiel nodded in understanding, whispered reassurances, then wrapped himself around Dean; they were soon fast asleep.

~*~

The next morning, Dean announced he had to do some Christmas shopping, specifically for Castiel, which meant Castiel couldn’t come along.

“We were planning on doing some shopping ourselves, if you want to join us,” Michael offered.

Dean gratefully accepted.

Castiel needed to shop as well, and begrudgingly accepted Gabriel’s similar offer. “I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?”

“Not any more than usual,” Gabriel grinned.

Michael drove them to a swanky mall nearby. Dean marveled at the glossy floors and twinkling Christmas decorations, wondering to himself if he was going to be able to afford what he came for.

Danielle ushered the kids toward the mall Santa while Michael headed for the nearest department store with Dean.

“Now I can get to know you better,” Michael smiled. “Cassie takes up so much of your attention.”

Dean chuckled. “That usually happens when people are dating.”

“At least your attention is positive.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Castiel’s last relationship wasn’t very … healthy.”

“Oh, he was telling me about that last night.”

“What did he say?”

“He said they were together for a couple years, but weren’t compatible.”

Michael scoffed. “Compatible? They were a mess.”

“I feel like I’m missing some info.”

“Meg was …. flighty,” Michael explained. “She disappeared a lot. They may have dated for years, but if you actually calculated the amount of time physically spent together, it wasn’t much. Still, he fell madly in love with her, and maybe she felt the same, but … It was never going to work out.”

Dean frowned, but didn’t reply.

“After they broke up, people nagged him about it. They actually thought those two were going to get married … I’m surprised he stuck around as long as he did.” Michael sighed. “I miss him, my kids miss him, but he seems to be doing much better.” Michael smiled knowingly at Dean.

Dean didn’t know how to respond, so they continued walking in silence. Dean spotted a jewelry store at the end of one of the mall’s outlets. “Hey, uh … I’ll catch up with you in a bit. I need to call my brother.”

Michael quirked an eyebrow and peered past Dean, then offered a knowing smirk as he continued on.

Dean waited until Michael was around the corner before nervously, but quickly, striding into the store. As he stared helplessly at the brightly lit cases full of glittering jewelry, a pretty blonde tapped on the glass, smiling cheerfully.

“Hello, sir! Can I help you with anything today?”

Dean collected himself. “I’m actually looking for something really specific.”

Meanwhile, Castiel and Gabriel were on the other side of town at the store that furnished their parents’ home. Gabriel had been uncharacteristically quiet during the drive. “Are you feeling alright? I can’t remember the last time you were quiet for so long. Its … disturbing.”

Gabriel chuckled to himself. “I just … want to apologize.”

Castiel stopped dead in his tracks. “You what?”

“You heard me,” Gabriel replied. “I’m not gonna repeat it.”

“But you never … For what?” Castiel managed.

“What Lucifer did was his fault, but I do feel like I egged him on. I had no idea he was bottling all that inside, or I would never …”

“I know, Gabe,” Castiel murmured gently. “None of us knew.”

“Do you think Dean hates me?”

“Well, he’s not your biggest fan …”

Gabriel laughed.

“But I’m sure he doesn’t blame you. Like you said, what Lucifer did was his own fault. Dean knows that.”

“You picked a good one. I still can’t believe none of this has driven him off.”

“He loves me,” Castiel shrugged. “For whatever reason.”

Gabriel side-eyed his brother. “Don’t give me that shit. You’re very lovable.” He pulled Castiel in for a hug before violently ruffling his hair.

“For god’s sake, Gabe, I am a grown man!” Castiel protested.

“And I’m still your older brother,” Gabriel smirked. “So when are you two lovebirds gonna build a nest together? I assume that’s why we’re here.”

“As soon as we get home,” Castiel grinned.

“You better make me your best man at your wedding,” Gabriel demanded, then laughed loudly at Castiel’s blush. When Castiel remained quiet, Gabriel stopped. “Should I not mention marriage?”

Castiel sighed. “What if I don’t get married?”

“Is Dean afraid of commitment?” Gabriel joked.

“No, its just …” Castiel picked at a loose thread on one of the couch displays. “With Meg, everyone was expecting us to do the marriage thing, and I feel like it’s happening again with Dean. I love Dean, and I want to be with him, but I don’t feel the need to get married.” Castiel shrugged.

Gabriel smiled fondly. “Cassie, you can do whatever the hell you want; you’ve proven that. You’ll have to put up with our mother’s guilt-inducing sighs whenever you visit, but I think you’ll live.” Gabriel gasped when Castiel pulled him into a tight hug.

“You’re a pretty good brother when you’re not a pain in my ass,” Castiel said as he pulled away.

“Wow, thanks,” Gabriel deadpanned, but he was soon laughing. “So what the hell are we looking for?” He kicked idly at the leg of a large dining table.

Castiel blushed. “I’m hoping I can find us a bed. The one on Dean’s boat is small and …. triangular.”

“Kinky,” Gabriel muttered. “How do you expect to present Dean with a bed on Christmas morning, let alone transport it back to SoCal?”

“I’ll ship it out there, and give Dean a photograph.”

“That’s not nearly as fun as wrapping an entire bed.”

Castiel rolled his eyes.

Dean walked back out into the mall, a small package tucked carefully in his pocket and his bank account much emptier, but it was worth it. He found Michael looking at women’s fragrances for his wife.

“Found what you were looking for?” he asked, still inspecting the various glass bottles on display.

“Yep,” Dean patted his pocket. “Cost me a pretty penny, but I think he’ll like it.”

“Good. Now help me pick something out for Danielle.”

Dean eyed the perfumes warily. “I don’t know the first thing about perfume.”

“I’m not exactly an expert, either. Just find one that smells nice.”

Dean shrugged, grabbed a handful of test strips, and prepared for the inevitable headache.

“What about this one?” Gabriel asked, bouncing on the edge of a king size bed with a tufted leather headboard and large brass rivets.

“Too big,” Castiel murmured.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “They come in different sizes, you know.”

“Too … grand,” Castiel corrected. “I want something simpler.” He wandered to the other side of the current display room, sizing up the different headboards, when one finally caught his eye. It was square and made up of several different types of reclaimed wood, some bright and copper in tone, others dull and grey, creating a patchwork. Similar boards encased the box spring, creating the base for the mattress. Something about it just screamed, “Dean.”

“This one,” Castiel announced. He ran his hand over the boards, glad to find them finely sanded so as to avoid splinters.

Gabriel launched himself onto the mattress. “You have interesting taste, little bro,” he said, eyeing the headboard above him.

“I think Dean will like it.”

“You know him better than I do.”

“Do you really not like it?” Castiel continued to run his hands down the sides.

Gabriel softened. “Its very nice. I’m sure Dean will love it. But first, an important test.” Gabriel started bouncing violently on the bed. The legs scraped on the linoleum and the headboard banged sharply against the room divider.

Castiel stepped back quickly, startled. “Gabriel, what the hell are you doing?” He glanced at the store employees and other customers, who were staring in horror.

Gabriel didn’t respond for a moment as he continued to rock on the bed. Finally, he stopped, grinning like a mad man. “Yeah, I think it’ll withstand your vigorous lovemaking.”

Castiel immediately flushed red. “I’m never taking you out in public again.”

Twenty minutes later, Castiel had purchased the queen size version of the bed from a particularly harassed looking employee and obtained a copy of a photo of the bed from their catalogue.

“I still think we should put it together in the living room and wrap it,” Gabriel protested. “We could wrap everything separately, too, like every pillow, every-”

“You’re going to drive me insane.”

“Probably, but for now, I’ll just drive you home.”

Gabriel and Castiel beat Dean and the others back to their parent’s house. Castiel grabbed an envelope from his father’s office and sat down at his desk to write Dean a small note to include with the catalogue photo. He looked up when he heard a soft knock on the door.

It was Raphael, and he looked extraordinarily uncomfortable. “Hello, Castiel. May I talk to you for a moment?”

Castiel was nervous, but he nodded anyway.

Raphael pulled up the extra chair from the corner and sat down across from his brother. “I’ve been thinking about my behavior towards you, and I wanted to ask for your forgiveness. After Lucifer’s horrid actions and a particularly enlightening conversation with our mother, I have come to the conclusion that I should support you, because you are my brother and I love you.”

Castiel was shocked into silence.

“I have much to consider, and I apologize if I continue to feel some discomfort, but I will do my best. Do I have your forgiveness?”

Castiel blinked owlishly at his brother, eventually managing to say, “Of course. Thank you.”

Raphael nodded curtly and stood up. “My children will be glad to spend time with you again. You’ve always been a good uncle to them.”

“Mother labeled all my presents for them as being from her, just in case,” Castiel admitted.

“Well, there’s no need for that now. Feel free to fix them.” Raphael was gone as quickly as he came.

Castiel leaned back heavily in his father’s leather chair. Things were actually going pretty well. If Raphael could reach these conclusions, maybe even Lucifer would be able to find some sort of peace, but that was his problem, not Castiel’s. He folded the photo and his note, then carefully slid them into the envelope and sealed it, writing Dean’s name on the outside.

Once Dean arrived back at the Shurleys’, he quickly sprinted upstairs, grateful that Cas wasn’t in their room, and hid the small jewelry box inside his duffle bag. He noticed an envelope tucked into the branches of their Christmas tree with his name written in Castiel’s neat handwriting. He smiled, then made his way downstairs, where he found Castiel relabeling presents under the Shurleys’ tree.

“Hey, Cas. Whatcha up to?” He sat down on the floor next to his boyfriend.

“Raphael apologized. So did Gabriel, actually. I’m just putting my name back onto the presents for Malachai and Joseph.”

“Holy shit, that’s awesome! Who knew getting groped by Lucifer would end so well?”

Castiel leveled an upset, and slightly horrified, look at Dean. “Dean, it isn’t funny.”

Dean was immediately rueful. “Sorry. Making light of things is kinda my main coping mechanism.” He shrugged, “And having two of your brothers apologize for their horrible behavior is pretty great.”

Castiel sighed and leaned into Dean’s side. “You don’t have to hide how you're feeling from me with jokes, you know. Its ok to be honest with me; I love you.”

“I know.” Dean kissed Castiel’s temple. “Sometimes it takes a while to unlearn these things, especially when I spent so much of my life hiding.”

Castiel nodded against Dean’s shoulder. “I’m here for you, however you need me.”

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean curled his fingers through Castiel’s. “I’m here for you, too.”

“I know.”


End file.
